Letters? What are those?
by my pen is better than my sword
Summary: I'd really rather text this...but... America's started writing letters too!
1. Opening: Let me out of the closet!

I wanted to start this whole "letters" business, but never got around to it. After reading the Pirate-England one today, I figured why not? Plus it's America's birthday, so I'll have a good topic to start with.

**Originally inspired by** "The Pearl's Letters! Kumusta!" (Ru Tsuna) and "Hola! I'll Write Letters, Too!" (KazeRose)

**Motivated by** "Rum, Tar, and a Whole Lot of Letters" (Worldsweaver) and the fact that today is America's birthday!

* * *

><p>Hey WORLD-and all who inhabit it! It's the hero! But of course you knew that, Hahaha! I've decided to send out letters to the world as well! …even though I'd rather textemail you guys instead…But England and my states have gotten me around to actually WRITING out words onto paper, so be glad I'm not writing short hand like I'm used to!

So it's my birthday today! What do you guys like to do on your birthday? Me? Oh, I'm stuck writing this letter to you guys until England lets me out of the closet…erm, that sounded off, but he's locked me in here until I get a reply from someone, so people please…REPLY SOON!

Oh yeah, I wrote to people before, and they all chewed and crashed me out…countries and states are sooo mean! I'm not annoying ALL THE TIME, besides, dealing with FIFTY KIDS isn't all that easy. So can we not bring up past offenses (letter wise) that will get countries more pissed off at me? I mean, come on, it's my birthday…

AW SHIT! I think England just bought McDonalds to make me write faster! What the heck? Ugh…so hungry…PLEASE REPLY!

America

* * *

><p><strong>AN **…yeah. The mention of how mean countries/states are to America is from when I role-play as him in other stories and they're all mean to me by calling me a mean country (even though I did deserve it, not knowing that America once had Philippines as a colony-type-thingy. But leave Alfred alooooone for that, and tease him for something else!)

Finally figured out how to put in freaking divider lines! YESH!

I've got to get started on Alfred's cake too before it's too late…it's already six'clock over here (P.M)! Ugh, reply so England can let him out of the closet…and NO, England isn't in there with him!


	2. England 1

A/N Wooow a review already? YAY! I thought America would have to spend the rest of his birthday locked in a closet…but wait…what? It's from England…? Tsk tsk. How weak. _I_ would have kept him in there longer…but I'm mean to him, because I waited to write _after_ I had cake and watched the fire works…Oh well. Sucks for him.

Hello,  
>Bloody hell. Another letter country. Ha. I'm surprised you can write let a spell.<br>Well, write back when you can,  
>England<p>

Dear England,

Hey, why are you giving me a letter? You're the one who locked me in the closet to begin with! And "write back when you can" – That's about all I can do in this stuffy place that I need to clean out! And what the hell do you mean "surprised you can spell"? I just so happen to have Emily Dickinson…and…uh…eh, you're right…booh.

But does this mean I can get out of the closet now that I had a country write back to me? Or are you just going to keep me in here for the night? Because I can't stand it in here! I wanted to see the fireworks too, but you kept me from that. It's my biiiiirthdaaaaay, just let me out! You're so mean!

I bet that you ate the McDonalds food too. I don't care what you say about it being slop, it's better than those scones you made me eat last year…

LET ME OUT NOW!

America.


	3. England 2

**A/N:** *gasp* England! Not again…oh well. Maybe this means America can get out of the closet and eat…he _was _kind of there all night…*shrug*

America,

Ha. I'm going to keep you in this closet as long as I can- seves you right for

running off and forming your own country like that. But as for the time being

I'll pass letters under the door-

Oh boo hoo. Your stuck in a dusty old closet. Get used to it, Dickinson.

M-MY FOOD DOES NOT SUCK! No. I just gave the Mcdonalds stuff to your brother..

whats-his-name. The guy with the bear...

England

*****((NOT in letter: Keep him in the closet!~ I like tor- I mean savoring the moments! Keep writing!))*****

ENGLAAAAAND!

Wha-what? YOU GAVE MCDONALDS FOOD TO…UH… (Oh yeah) MATT? WHAT THE HECK? How…how…HOW COULD YOUUUUUU?

Ew, I don't WANT you to pass letters under the stupid damned door…JUST OPEN IT UP ALREADY!

Jeez, this is the worst birthday ever! I'll bet you ate my cake too…and now you and Matt are just snooping around my house too, aren't you? MATT, MAKE HIM OPEN THE FREAKING DOOR! I NEED MY FOOOOOOOOOOOOOD!

I don't want to get used to this! I'm probably going to end up suffocating, and the stupid crap in here is just going to make me depressed! Ugh, _please _just let me out!

Wait…HA! You're such a LOSER, England! I can get other countries to help me out! I have friends too ya know… (sorry you wouldn't really know _those_, since they probably all DIED from being stuck in a closet!). They'll come rescue me!

Plus…why do you keep insisting on writing letters when we can just talk to each other through the wood…?

Hate from,

America

**A/N:** Okay, even if you do review/reply to America's letter, it probably won't really make that much of a difference because Worldsweaver has started playing "cold heart" on poor little starving bored America…

*****HAHAHA you sicken me you horrible person! But I'll do your bidding, because no one else is bothering to free him. And I think you killed him from the McDonalds…give him _something _to eat though! I need him for a lot of my other stories!~ Haha…damn, I have no life orz*****


	4. NanetteClaire NC 1

**A/N:** I LOVE THIS!

I got _7 _reviews on this story-all of them new people! I've never gotten this many so quickly! :D

Hello pappa!  
>Happy late birthday! I would have told you yesterday but I didn't know where you were...were you stuck in that closet all day yesterday?<br>But it's good to know you're finally writing letters.  
>Nanette-Claire Jones (North Carolina)<p>

Nanette-Claire,

Thank you! I'd gladly accept it any day, since it'll probably take a good while for England to let me out…ugh, do you think that he'll listen to you guys?

For once, you sound concerned about me (references to when I write to people and you guys play the poor children with a crazy heroic daddy) and…yeah, he may listen to you. I wasn't stuck in here all day no; I remember having a nice relaxing morning playing on the Wii when Matt showed up to wish me a happy birthday…then England came…and I woke up in here. I can't hear them, so my suspicions about their snooping of my house are becoming more realistic…

At least I'm trapped in the closet where my deeper secrets are…because I'd _really_ rather England troll around my videogames than to learn where Tony's planet is…yeah, you know how "angry" Tony would get!

So thank you, and inform the others so you all can save meeeeee! Ew, the hero needs saving…but at least the people who may save me are hero's themselves!

America


	5. Russia 1

America,  
>It's me Russia; England accidently summoned me to your house again… I like it here you have sunflowers in your garden! England told me about you predicament, and I find it humorous but if you become one with me I'll break down the door da. If not I'll just have to go that burger place you seem so obsessed about and leave it for you outside the door. I'm sure you'll thank me da. Tis fun having friends who put you in closets, none of mine have done that though… I usually put them in the closets…<br>Russia  
>P.S. Happy Birthday I guess, your present was supposed to be<br>some more of those condoms you ordered, so small…

Russia,

D-damn it, why is that stupid limey performing magic at my place? I can only imagine what he's trying to conger up…

Uh, no thank you, request to "become one" denied…AGAIN…but couldn't you break down the door anyways? It's becoming hard to breathe…wait that may just be more reason for you to keep me in here…

Russia, I'm sure that you enjoy entertaining yourself by locking the Baltic's in closets from time to time, but it's not a pleasant experience…I've bumped my head a few times too…And_ I_ don't find it humorous at all!

Please leave the sunflowers here, no mater how much you may want them, they aren't mine…well, they aren't _technically _mine. A-and don't go around looking for ways to take Alaska from me either! Uh…not like there's anything of the sort here that you can use to…ah, I give up.

America


	6. Prussia 1

America you're trapped in your friken closet Kesesese! So unawesome,  
>The awesome Mattie told me all about it, he begged the awesome me to write you this letter so hopefully caterpillar eyebrows would let you out. He figured that stuck up British dude wouldn't let a letter from your not as nearly as awesome me brother count so he begged me instead. And being the awesome me and since I definitely didn't forget your birthday, I just forgot to get you a present yeah that's it, I said yes. You can count this letter as your gift Kesese! Hopefully it will work cause after this you're taking me out for drinks to pay me back for my awesome writing skills!<br>The Most Awsomeist Person Alive,  
>Prussia<br>Oh By the way me and Maple will let the other countries know cause I'm just that awesome!

Prussia,

Ah, so Matt isn't on that limey's side after all! Thank you so much Prussia! I really doubt it's going to work though, because I've gotten 5 letters other than from _him_, and he STILL hasn't said anything/written anything back to me so it looks like I'm stuck unless I either 1) Join and become one with Russia…ehhhh… 2) Have the states get me out 3) A bunch of countries help me out.

Aw thanks for the lack of a gift! At least you mentioned a gift. The only gift I got was from England…and he gave it to Matt.

Oh, and tell Matt thanks, and that I'm sorry for…uh…last night when I was hungry and heard him…uh…

A-anyways, I'm going to write so I can get out!

America


	7. AUKF

**A/N: **…damn. I thought that by mentioning it countless times in the first letter, it wouldn't pop up…the yaoi fans have gotten a hold of this story. BUT NOT OF MEEEE!

Dear America,  
>News got out that you're stuck in the closet. And it's England's fault.<br>I'll see if I can find him so I can lock him in with you. Nyee-hee~  
>Sincerely,<br>A Perverted USUK Fangirl

A..F,

Uhm…the efforts have no affect onto the coded matter that is in this closet.

If you wanted me and England to…erm…then we would just end up…gah! I can't even think, this is just far too awkward!

Sorry if I don't really fit what you had imagined blissfully in your mind, but I'd really just rather get OUT of here instead of…ugh…this is starting to make me sick…

Well, uh, the…actually, does Hungary know?

If she doesn't, please tell her and distract Austria so that she can bust open the door…wait, then she'd probably just shove him in here with me and fulfill your motives for writing!

…jeez, are the US minors this gay-pride-ed? Fangirl, it's not that I'm against yaoi, its just that…I don't really…feel…_that way_…for him…

America

**A/N: **Sorry if this letter ticked you guys off, I found it pretty awkward (since I'm not really a USUK fan (…okay, until recently (aka, since January), I wasn't!)), so if you were looking for this to go yaoi, sorry. But that would mean that I'd have to make a defined plot and this is just going based off of you guys and me.

Sorry if this was not the response you wanted A..F.


	8. Californias 1

Hey Dad!  
>It's your daughter(s), Southern (AND NORTHERN) California. I see you let Uncle Iggy lock you in the closet (again)... What's going on between you two? I mean seriously when are you going to come out of the (metaphorical, not the one you're in now) closet with Uncle Iggy? (Hm? Hm? HMMMMMMMMMMMMM?) I think France would like that...(and Hungary... and Japan...) ahem. Anyways, Yeah, Uncle Iggy DID have McDonalds, and he ate it himself, despite how much he 'hates' it. (Hypocrite. He says your food's slop, but he eats it. Idiot Brittish man! They're so weird!)<br>Hope he lets you out soon,  
>Southern California (AND NORTHY!)<p>

California's,

Uh…this is slightly hard to read…Next time, try to write individually…then again, its about the same as when I actually talk to you guys face to face…

Ah…okay. Oye, you two…you two sound like the girl I just wrote a letter to. Why do people think England and I…no. Just…no.

WHAT? ENGLAND ATE IT ALL? Oh…when I come out of here…and North Cal, I'm with you one hundred percent on that (England being a hypocrite), but I'm a big one too…hell, who isn't a hypocrite?

Hey, how the heck would Japan enjoy me and England as a gay couple? I get France, because he's turned on to _anything_, and I get Hungary, but…Japan? I don't know. Explain please. And no, that doesn't mean I'm considering anything to go on between us…other than bloodshed, because when I get out of this damned closet…

America


	9. Shadow 1

**A/N:** Damn, I've gotten 9 reviews in less than a day! Okay, couldn't tell if this one was a letter or not, so I'll just assume it is.

did you know england was a punk

iggy demon sis

Iggy Demon Sis,

I figured, after him locking me in a closet…on my birthday.

I didn't know he had a demon sister though! That's, like, so totally cool! Are you two like polar opposites? That's sooo cool. How come he never told me about you? Maybe due to the fact you're his "demon" sister…Did he get you from a spell-gone-wrong? That's just awesome! Not like any of his spells actually work…

So what's your name? Is it something evil like…Morgan*?

Well, since you're his sister, can you make sure he's not doing anything reletivly considered dangerous or disruptive in my house? Ever since I got a letter from Russia, I've been antsy on what the three of them (Matt, England, Russia) are doing…

America

***A/N**: Haha, get it? England's name is Arthur (ie King Arthur) and so his demon sister would be Morgan (ie, Morgan le Fey (or however the hell you spell it)). No? Neh, I thought it was funny…


	10. NanetteClaire NC 2

Pappa,  
>I don't think he'll listen to us...but there are fifty states and only one of him...just sayin.<br>Maybe I start to worry when you're trapped in a closet. And you just might be crazy, but so are your states. But we love you all the same, we just get dramatic I guess...  
>I guess it is a good thing you're trapped with your deeper secrets...SC just locks me outside before snooping around my house.<br>And I will spread the word...you'll eventually get out.  
>Nanette-Claire<p>

Nanette-Claire,

That's exactly what I was getting at~

That's true, we _are_ all crazy. You don't need to worry much…yet. I just haven't eaten in around close to a day, and the oxygen available to me in here is fleeting quickly…But you don't have to worry~

Ah, SC does what? SC locks you out of the house? Ugh, I'm going to have to have a big meeting about "locking people/countries/states out/in things." I got a letter from Russia saying he locks his "friends" into closets as well…I'm a bit concerned as to how many other people/countries/states repeat this "custom."

If it suits you, I can talk to SC if you want. At least if you get locked out, you can go around and actually _ask_ people for help instead of mailing out letters to your captor and expecting him to send them out as an S.O.S cry…I wonder if England actually reads what I'm writing to other people…He might, since the reason he locked me in here to begin with was to get me to write at all…

America


	11. NanetteClaire NC 3

**A/N:** Okay, I delayed in the writing/reply of letters. Assume that I didn't in this time lapse of a story…cuz if I did, then poor little Alfie is kinda a goner…

Pappa,  
>Oh look at me figuring things out :)<br>Haven't eaten in a day...little oxygen...don't worry! Yeah...ok *sarcasm*  
>Yeah, he doesn't do it any more though. He forgot to lock the windows and he learned his lesson...But Russia is just...Russia. I guess that's what he does.<br>Hmm...If he read the letters do you think he would change the message of the letter? Maybe that's just my mischeivous mind working...  
>Nanette-Claire<p>

Nanette-Claire,

Yeah you're smart~

Yeah. I'm doing _great…_

That's a good thing that he doesn't do it. What did you do-okay, no never mind. I'm sure I really don't want to know…

Russia is just Russia. And I'm a bit nervous as to what he's doing to Alaska's sunflowers…

Good point, he may have changed them if he did read them…maybe he tried to, and couldn't imitate my awesome handwriting…or maybe he got creeped out by another letter…Well, you're right he couldn't have changed them, because he would have changed your reply about him changing the messa-

Wait…maybe he left this one alone…but had been switching around the others? Ma-maybe Russia has…o-or maybe…eep!

Paranoid America

I had been thinking about this "changing message" response for a while, and a lot of thoughts popped into my head. Sadly, I forgot a good amount of them ^^ Whatever. If I remember, I'll inform the already panicked Alfred.


	12. England 3

America,  
>You said it yourself that you need to lose weight.<br>No. I didn't eat your cake. It's red white and blue. It's not natural for cakes to be red white and blue.  
>I'm the loser who managed to lock you in a closet. So what does that make you?<br>Because. I can't stand that annoying voice you have. It's to high-pitched and makes you sound like a girl.  
>Fine. I'll open it up. But admit I'm the better country first, then I'll open it and leave you to devour that hideous cake.<br>That hate isn't going to do much,  
>England<p>

England,

You should gain height! You're so mean to me! Gosh! I didn't mean that meant locking me in a freaking closet and starving/tempting me with delicious…greasy…fattening…chicken paste-like food…! Seriously, I have LAWS against this, and this definitely counts as CRUEL! Well…based on how it's about me writing letters…I suppose it is rather _unusual_ as well…but never mind that!

I am not "admitting" anything. What filled your head with that fantasy? I blame the fairies you always claim to hang out with…And you call _me_ a little girl! HA!

Ayah, that reminds me: please keep Russia in check. I _really_ don't want to come out to find Alaska…uh…yeah. I don't want to become one…a-and make sure he leaves my sunflowers ALONE! And that applies to you too! I heard an added voice out there…and I-I don't want to hear meet it's owner when I come out! Well…_if_ I come out…

America

**A/N:** HAHA worldsweaver, I couldn't leave out the enchanted sunflower orz lol, kill me if you want ^^


	13. Angi 1

A/N: Didn't really get this letter at first…but now it's kinda clear…er. I PM'd the sender, but never got a response. Oh well. I'll tell America what I think it means...er, explain it, and then he'll respond in his own quirky way~

Dear America,  
>Then why was he at your house in the first place, huh? Nyee-hee~<br>OOOH YA HUNGARY THAT WILL BE FUN! SHE HAS TEH CAMERAS AND

Hey... um...  
>Please ignore whatever this crazy person has said and or written to you. I have no idea how she got ahold of my stationary. I was going to write to you, but, she hijacked my mail. -_-<br>Sincerely, Angi  
>P.S. I hope you get out of the closet soon.<br>(METAPHORICALLY)  
>GO AWAY!<p>

Angi (and A..F, I guess…),

Er…okay…

Thank you for the thoughts of concern in my darkest time in the stuffy closet! I…erm, I'm sorry that this person hijacked your mail…I guess I'm sorry too…haha…eh…

…Well, this has taken a pleasant turn for the awkward!

Er, so…are you an American? If you are, which kid of mine are you from? Eh, that sounded great too…uh…eh, you know what I mean…

Thank you for your wishes for me to leave this stupid closet…and please don't say anything to Hungary! PLEASE! It's just…no!

America


	14. Russia 2

America,  
>You should stop being in denial da, you know you wish to become one with me da. And why would I break the door this is too much fun besides I think I will pay a visit to your states. Maybe they will want to become one with mother Russia; If you're in the closet then it will be easy to gain new comrades and visit my little doch' da, thank you for the idea. Maybe I shall find sunflowers along the way…<br>Russia  
>P.S. If not your flowers then whose?<p>

Russia,

They aren't YOURS either! They happen to belong to Alaska! And don't! Besides, you know it wouldn't work…

How many times do I have to tell you that you are a MALE. NOT. A. MOTHER. STOP CALLING YOURSELF THAT. IT CREEPS ME OUT…actually, _you_ just creep me out…

Have fun in Minnesota Russia. It's _soo_ warm over there! I know you'd just love it…

America


	15. Prussia 2

America,  
>This is completely unawesome, I tried to ask West to help break you out but all that's gotten me is stuck in my friekin bedroom! Apparently West thinks England's idea is way awesome when it's completely not, so now I'm banned in my room to write letters like you. So not awesome, so what if I blew up the microwave again? It was awesome when it exploded ksese so I shouldn't get the same punishment as you sigh. Anyways sorry your still stuck and yeah don't go with option one and the awesome me should know. *Shudders* Russia is not someone to mess with.<br>In a very unawesome situation,  
>Prussia<br>P.S. West's idea isn't too bad; I mean he's got Italy (though of course West wouldn't lock him up which is so unawesomely fair) doing it now to which is hilarious by the way. :D Cause he just found out from one of your random citizens that I guess Taco Bell Twists are just fried pasta. So who knows they might break you out after they visit your Taco Bell ksese! Then again I hear Spain and Greece got them too… Good luck!  
>P.P.S. Oh and Mattie's a bit better, though next year we should throw him an awesome birthday party! And maybe take us out for drinks! <p>

Prussia,

I was just about to ask if he got Italy to do it…_sigh_…sorry Prussia…oh well. He probably would have locked him up if he was in the mood for something other than letters…hmmm?

Eigh…damn. Blame…uh…whichever one of my kids made Taco Bell! I'M INNOCENT!

Wha? Matt was sick? Or just concerned? Well, if he was then he'd probably write to me instead of go to you…eh, whatever. Hey, _I_ say that we need to do better with my birthday next year! I _was_ locked in a closet after all…actually still am…hey, yeah you're lucky! You're in a freaking bedroom! I'm in a depressing closet! You can just climb out a window or something! Gah, I lost all sympathy for you…but thanks for trying to help me…and…yeah, screw Germany for…locking you up as well…

COOL MAN YOU EXPLODED YOUR MICROWAVE? That's, like, totally awesome man! I do that all the time with the cheap toys I get from McDonalds…sniff…Mc-McDonalds! WAH!

America


	16. Riley VA 1

Dad,  
>Don't you have your cell phone? Call some one to help, or better yet, break the door down. You have super strength, like super man, right?<br>Oh, I'm sorry for not being there for the fourth of July! Really, i couldn't sleep that night with out hearing fireworks, i had do go on youtube to find a video of fireworks :( Paris is so boring, i can't believe my senator asked me to come here, its so stressful being away from West Virginia and Connecticut!  
>Love,<br>Riley V. Jones  
>Virginia<p>

Riley,

Argh, I wish I had service down here in this dumb closet with Revolutionary stuff…I guess the service doesn't work cuz the companies weren't around during the Revolutionary! That totally makes sense~

And I would try to break down the door (but I don't want to have to fix it), but I'm soo hungry to try to~ Plus, there's barely any space in here to bust it open…and depressing stuff is like my kryptonite…

You're in France? Eh, I'd ask you to see France for some help, but he'd probably just annoy England and sleep with Matt…actually, he'd probably just knock out England and take him with him to God-knows-where…So, erm, never mind with that…

It's okay that you weren't here. I didn't really notice…not because I'm a bad dad, but because stupid England locked me up…and then summoned Russia over…gah, this is the worst birthday ever!

Still paranoid about letters,

America

**A/N:** God, I am STARVING! I woke up 10minutes to when I was suposed to run over to my neighbors house for 2 hours…Poor America, I get how he feels now~ I'm going to try to see if I can get him out soon~ And I guess I'll have to see about Prussia's little predicament too…yeah, vent moments~


	17. Germany 1

America,

It serves you right getting locked in the closet. I'm surprised it didn't

happen sooner. :)

Although you're stupidity and gullible-ness has inspired me... :D

Germany.

Germany,

You are a sick MONSTER! I heard you got Italy to write them too. Good luck with that!

How could writing to people possibly be a punishment to burning/exploding a microwave? Exploding microwaves doesn't deserve a punishment-no, it teaches people about what happens when plastic…is…stored in…microwaves…and their…effects…

Let Prussia out of his room~! Then come get MEEEE!

**A/N: **I feel rather _joy_ous writing this letter…lmao. Poor Prussia, I hope he gets out soon…


	18. Amelia 1

**A/N: **Listening to Lion King…ahh _memories~_

…female America? Oh well. There is a "Demon Iggy Sis" so this should be fine…I hope… are people this desperate to rp as their favorite countries…? Explaining this letter to America was just weird…probably more so than that perverted yaoi fangirl…

"America: Eh, having a counterpart is really weird / I didn't even know she existed!

Me: Neither did I. But apparently she lives with you…just go with it.

America: …okay…"

Anyways, here is the letter:

Yo, male-self!  
>Dude, you totally got it bad! Are you still stuck in that closet? I can hear someone banging on the door yelling "LET ME OUT!". In fact, are you ready to come out of the closet to Iggy? Just sayin' ;)<br>Anyway, I totally need help with eyebrows. Iggy, if you're reading this, then I'm talking about Peter, 'kay?  
>Alfred, I'm totally talking about Arthur here. I really want him to go see this movie with me and stuff, but I'm not sure how to ask! :(<br>Amelia F. Jones (a.k.a. the coolest heroine EVER!)  
>P.S. I'm going to try and get you a hotdog, ok?<p>

Amelia,

Yes. I'm still IN here. And no. No more talk of gayness. I. Can. Not. Take. It. ANYMORE! I'm not gay for England! Stop telling me to get out of the damned metaphorical closet-I'm too busy getting out of the LITERAL one I'm trapped in!

I do not understand your letter. Thank you for the hot dog, though I have no idea how you'll be able to get it in here, as there are no windows anywhere…

I hope you had a good birthday, even though I didn't (know you existed (!)) have a good birthday…getting locked up and all…

I-I don't know! Just ask him…but make him let me out before you do! I'm still starving like crazy!

America…er…Alfred I guess…

**A/N: **But seriously, I'm a bit fed up with the yaoi references too. I'm a USUK fan, but this is supposed to follow the anime/manga loosely, so America and England have no chem. And to be honest, I wasn't a believer in USUK until I read _one _fanfic where it actually worked. Other than that, USUK doesn't work…at all.

I'm not mad, I'm just annoyed that I have to keep telling America to write about his want to get out of the stupid metaphorical closet and hearing him _scream_ at me about how he isn't gay for England is annoying…PLEASE don't make me go through that!

And I'm sorry (Just being Sirius) that I had to do this shout out on your letter; I just needed to get it out there. Thanks (though, I'd be fine if you did whatever yaoi references in response to the letter-and that goes for everyone else who mentioned yaoi between America and England.)

Thanks,

Star


	19. NanetteClaire NC 4

A/N: Response to North Carolina's last sentence: "((author: haha he's all paranoid...but the changed messages would be a good idea if you remember them.))" Ha, NO! I'm the one who has to deliver the letters to him, please don't make me do that! Besides, I would get all unorgainized, and this story is already overcrowding my files… xD

Btw, I'm thankful for the second sunflower obsessed state, I assumed Alaska could have an obsession (being so close to Russia and all…) that I didn't even check…never going to "assume" again. Lol…

Pappa,

Thank you...I think I'll get South to help me get you out of there...

I didn't do anything too bad...

Or Kansas's sunflowers...that girl has nothing but sunflowers.

Oh...now you're paranoid and trapped in a closet. You need to get out of there

fast. If you break down the door you could always fix it or get a new one.

Nanette-Claire

Nanette-Claire,

I'm…sure you didn't…but I still don't really want to hear it…

Aw yay, more help for me!

I don't know how I can continue to write letters while I'm starving like this, but…bleeeeh…

Riley mentioned the same thing about the door…there's not enough space to bust it down…plus, I'm too weak (gasp! It's just that depressing stuff is my kryptonite, and I'm a little bit underfed…major understatement) and I really don't want to break the door down and pay for it…especially because it may mean that people could actually get _in_ here…

America


	20. Screw Ups

Okay, you got a lot of emails. I am so sorry; Angi, and Just Being Sirius, I skipped you guys in the letter replies. Thank you Just Being Sirius for notifying me. However, I changed everything because I wanted it in order. I could go off on my bitchy computer, but you don't want to hear that. I'm sorry again.

-Star


	21. NanetteClaire NC 5

Pappa,

Good, that saves explaining things.

Yeah, he should be there any minute now.

You're not weak...you're just considerate of the door's feelings. Why did you have to be locked in that particular closet anyway? You have more than one closet in your house right?

Nanette-Claire

Nanette-Claire,

IGNORING! IGNORING!

Yay, he's coming to saaave me~ I'm a bit concerned about how he'll fair…I heard rumors that Sealand was over here too…and I really don't want to have him run into Russia…

I hate this door now. It is the barrier between me and my cake/McDonalds. I wish England would hurry up and send me something so I can have some notice on when to get out…I think that 2 days* has been enough time!

Be glad it's this closet…there are things stored in here that NO ONE wants to…erm…*see…and if I was locked in any other closet, then _they_ could snoop around and see all of the…stuff…I have hidde-I mean _stored_ in here…

America

*Just think of it as two days-I delayed on this story, etc, but I don't care, I say it's two days…and I refuse to be accurate about this too

*Not encouraging yaoi! At least not trying to…orz


	22. SS Thailand 1

America-

Your trapped in a closet?WTF DUDE.I'm going to totally murder case you wanted to know,I'm if you want to call me by my human name I'm Suree you read this sentence,3 big Macs and a GIANT bottle of Coca-Cola will appear in front of ,unlike Iggy,I can actually do magic.

Yeah,I'm getting off course.I've told everyone I know about you being locking

in your closet on your FREAKING all said they'd I

don't really believe !HELP MEE!Taiwan is sing JUSTIN BEIBER!MY EARS!THEY BUUURRNNN!

Hugs and Big Macs,

Suree Sontaya~Thailand~

Suree Sontaya~Thailand~,

EW DON'T GIVE ME EVEN _MORE_ REASONS TO SUFFER! AHHHHHH JUSTIN BIE- it's times like this when I think Matt doesn't like me all that much…

GAH thank you SO MUCH for the food! Star is able to bounce back and fucking forth between her computer and shit, and refuses to give me any! And England is refusing to too…so…nomnomnomnomnom! GULPGULPGULPGULP!

Ah…thank you! I'm sure Star is gonna flip out…eh, I don't care anymore! I finally have food! And beverage!

Well, I haven't gotten anything so I don't know…I know that a few of my kids are coming over to deal with "this" in a more direct manner, but I haven't heard from them…_yet_…

Full-ish America

*When Star popped in…*

Star: … (mouth drops…glares…) WHERE DID YOU GET THIS FOOD?

America: (gulping dwon soda) YOU gulpgulpgulp WOULDN'T gulpgulpgulp FEED ME! I WAS STARVING!

Star: So you decide to eat THREE BIG MACS? And a freaking liter of Coca-Cola? Gosh, why are you so stupid?

America: Here just upload the stupid letter… (hands Star the letter…)

**A/N:** Sorry, I couldn't help but writing out that scene between Alfred and I!

DON'T FEED THE COUNTRY. LET HIM SUFFERRRRR…until England decides to be all nice like ^^ I'm so mean…but if he gets out, he may stop writing letters…so I'm gonna wait till England cracks.


	23. NanetteClaire NC 6

Pappa,

heh heh...

I hope he's alright..we don't really have a back up plan. If he screws up and is spotted he said I'm supposed to jump in and get you out. He wasn't really specific with the plan.

Two days is more than enough...

And I think I'll ignore that for the time being.

Nanette-Claire

Nanette-Claire,

Uh…plan? Okay then…Thanks for keeping me updated!

Thailand made me 3 Big Macs and gave me a giant soda! And I ate it all before Star popped up and stole it so yay. I'm full-ish.

Here is the updates on my part: England, his giant sunflower friend, Russia, Matt, and…uh…I'm not sure who else…

America

**A/N:** Ohhh conspiracy~ No, I'm saying what I said I wasn't implying yaoi. It was me, not you. But I'm turning into a controlling bitch…eh, I'll stop obsessing over every slight mention of it. I was just a bit annoyed that nearly everyone kept mentioning it (my fault, I'm the idiot that had _England_ lock _America_ in a _closet_).


	24. SS Thailand 2

Alfred-

AHHH!SHE WON'T STOOOPPPP!*chucks table at Taiwan*whew!I was ready to poo rainbows pooing rainbows is not cool.

Hehe,glad you liked the ,I cannot send anymore,due to Iggy,who is acting like a basturd..I'm paying him a visit with my awesome hunting rifle..~*scary grin*Oh god,I sound like 's creepy.

Paying England a Visit,

Suree

Suree Sontaya Thailand,

Ew, pooping rainbows…? Okay then…does that mean you eat butterflies? It's in reverse order so…ugh, never mind…

England and Russia are over here, just to let you know. And while I appreciate the gun, I'd really rather you not shoot anything/one over here…I don't want to have more depressing crap happen around my birthday…

America

A/N: I'm so happy, cuz now I have two rebellions going on against England/Russia- South/North Carolina, and Thailand! :D and all just to save America? Awww people DO care!


	25. NanetteClaire NC 7

**A/N:** It does. But I did set myself up for it~ lol…

Pappa,

No problem...oh you got food? Ok good, now I know you're not completely starved...and your update sounds like a James Bond mission for some reason.

Nanette-Claire

Nanette-Claire,

It probably sounds like it because now Thailand is flying out here to beat England up…and I think I heard that Missouri is too…I'm just warning you about the sunflower. It's sadistic…! Unless it was just laughing while eating food instead of…something else…OH CRAP! What if it eats my cake? Aw, booh my cake is probably already eaten by now…argh…!

Yeah I got food…ah…3 Big Macs…sooo good!

America


	26. Amelia 2

Alfred!

I'm sorry! It's just, I thought we would have the same attractions... and it was an opportunity that I couldn't resist! (I bet you would have done it if it was vice versa -.-)

Wow, Alfred, you must be hungry! You're not being very heroic! ;)

Anyway, I have 2 plans 1) I break down the door with my cool baseball bat 2) I flirt with Iggy and convince him to open the door.

Which one sounds best to you?

Don't worry about not knowing that I exist. Most of you guys don't realize that you have a Fem!self. I feel sorry for Maddie the most. (She's what's-his-face's fem!self)

Amelia F. Jones

P.S. You can have the hotdog when you get out

Amelia,

…okay, yeah you're right. I would have…it really was a bad situation…I guess…yeah, it was screaming gay…

And I'm good now. Thailand gave me 3 Big Macs and a giant soda of Coca-Cola~ so I'm slightly full now. But I gratefully accept hot dog~

Hm…people are typically going for the plan one (violent type plans) because Thailand is headed over with Antarctica, and the Carolinas are coming up here…I think they're already here though…And I heard rumors that Missouri was coming up too…They're all going violent paths, so I'd go with plan two…try to meet up with the countries/states to let them know.

This is soo cool! I always wanted a sister, but I always settled for Matt…Wait, d-does China have one? What would Ch-China's sibling be…?

Ew, France's…I guess England's sister responded to me…but hasn't replied to my letter! So…wait, speaking of China's, what gender would Poland's counterpart be? A-and Lithuania?

A little creeped out now…do the states have one? Or would you be…like, my wife…?

Now the world seems really weird…to me at least…

So confused,

America


	27. Missouri 1

Daddy,

I really miss you I heard from Cali that you were stuck in a closet! The other states are saying I'm southern I'm not southern were not flipping cows and going to rodeowes or whatever they do. Any way if I can control what happens then " ENGLANDS EYEBROWS BURN OFF" ya oh and also you get an ice-cream cone, I made that ya know.

With love,

your favorite daughter Missouri XOX

Missouri,

I can't pick favorites, you know that! There are fifty of you! I'd be killed off quickly if I did pick favorites…

Ew, you'd burn off his eyebrows? That may just set the house on fire…!

I-Ice cream! I'd totally hug you right now! …except I'm locked up…

Okay, well my fem!counterpart is gonna try to "woo" England into opening the door, the Carolina's are planning to beat them up (them: Russia, England, and the sunflower…), and Thailand and Antarctica are headed over to attack as well…have fun with all that! J-just don't destroy the house…

America


	28. SS Thailand 3

Alfred-

Uh...Actually dared me to eat a butterfly tasted like...like...eeeewww...excuse-me-while-I-barf!

Russia?I'm bringing Alex should be able to deal with him,she has a killer ,it's killed like,15 people before!It's name is Kix~

BTW just call me Suree please.

On a plane to the USA

Suree

Suree,

I'll still label your letters as "Thailand SS #" as to not confuse people…unless you want me to change and re-upload everything to change the name…

Wha? What about Charlie the Emperor Penguin? He's so much more bad-ass~

Okay, well, here's a status update: The Carolina's are attacking as well, and Missouri is going to burn England's eyebrows off…hopefully NOT…and my fem!counterpart is planning on wooing England into opening the door…so yeah…

America


	29. Californias 2

NorCal: Heh, sorry about confusing you, dad. I'll try to lure-

SoCal: Hey! i thought i was going to lure him away from the door!

NorCal: Whatever. /She'll/ Try to lure him away, and once she gets the key, she'll toss it to me, and i'll unlock the door.

SoCal: If that fails...

NorCal: we go to plan B Which is...

SoCal: Get Uncle Iggy drunk. Simple. We'll just use NorCal's wine-

NorCal: No, you are not touching my wine... again... after your little wine fiasco, we're using rum. Got it?

SoCal: *eye roll* fine. We get him drunk using wine, we pin him down, get the key, and unlock the door. then, we get him even more drunk, and you and Northy here get to see Uncle Iggy in his waiter outfit that you both love so much-

NorCal: WHO TOLD YOU ABOUT THAT? I'LL KILL WHOEVER- ahem. sorry. But...

SoCal: If all else fails...

NorCal: We use Uncle Francis. I feel sorry for Uncle Iggy if we have to resort to that...

SoCal: But whatever. Hope to get you out soon!

Love,

NorCal and SoCal

North/South California,

Erm…thanks for making it easier to…read?

Okay, Missouri, the Carolina's, my fem!counterpart, and Thailand are headed out here. One, two and four are going violent method, while three is going to woo England.

I think it will get really hectic soon…just be careful not to totally destroy the house!

DO. NOT. GET. FRANCIS! PLEASE! Virginia is over there right now, if all else fails between all of you guys, then call. I do not want Francis over here…_shudder…_

Good luck with all that…

America


	30. SS Thailand 4

Alfred-

No,it's not a problem,really...you call me what you want.

...Kix and Charlie would make a good couple

or violence..

yayz!I'm outside from house right decided to come YA WHEN WE OPEN/BREAK THE DOOR!

Suree

Suree,

What? Now Prussia is there? I thought he was stuck in his room…

I'm so confused!

There are so many people coming to rescue me…how about I just try to get England to respond to me?

SO please hold off on all attacks…and could you spread that to the others?

America

**A/N:** How the hell did this turn into a story plot line? I feel like if America leaves the closet, he'll lose all of his letter-buddies! :'C

And sooo many people are planning to attack England/Russia/Sunflower! This is going to get really confusing if people say all this stuff without it being organized, etc…

Are you guys reading all of the chapters? :O :D That's awesome! I'm impressed, normally I just skim the chapter titles to see if I can rp as either America/Maryland/Michigan… I'm so dedicated… orz


	31. About fighting England

Okay, I gives up. You guys fight England any way you want and I'll just knock America out and say he had amnesia, so he can listen to all the ways you saved him. I don't want to tell people "Okay, so Amelia will…and the Californias and Carolinas will…Thailand will…blah blah blah" I'm not gonna restrict anything…so have fun just beating the crap out of England/Russia if you want. JUST LEAVE THE HOUSE UNSCATHED! Lol…

But if you want to organize it/whatever, go ahead. That would be boring though. Include who you want, blahblahblah…have fun while I hide from the destruction!

-Star


	32. Amelia 3

Alfred!

Wait, you got THREE big Macs, and didn't share them with me? So not cool!

Fine, you can't have my hotdog!

I had a sudden brainwave! What if I chat up England, WHILST smashing the door down? Then I can save you yelling "I'm the heroine!"

Alice (England) taught me that word. Funny, I always thought heroine was a type of drug, but aparently it's a heroess!

Did you just stutter? Haha, cute! ^.^

Anyways, yes, all you male nations have a sister/Fem!self. Including China.

She's really pretty, and her eyes are cute ^.^

Surprisingly, Poland and Liet have female counterparts. But you should see the female version of Switzerland! She is one scary chick! Jeanette (France) is a lovely lady, even if she is a bit of a pervert. She gives me all sorts of fashion tips. It's just a shame that Alice doesn't pay attention.

No, the states and capital cities don't have one, surprisingly. I guess it's only for nations/ex-nations.

Y-y-you want me to be your wife? I-I guess... If you want! *blushes*

Just as confused,

Amelia F. Jones

Amelia,

N-no! I mean…not that…no! I…uh…I'M NOT BELARUS!

…I me-mean…does that mean that the states are technically your kids too? Be-because they are yours if you're my counterpart…I guess? Ah, this took a turn for the awkward…

NUUU I WANTED THE HOT DOG! WAHHHHHHHHH

Go ahead and do that plan…

Gah, now I have clarification on China's gender! And Lithuania/Poland are males? I knew it! I mean, Liet did work in my house for a few years…

Uh-oh…Switzerland having…_another_ sister? A-and one that isn't sweet and innocent, but like Swit…AIEH!

Wait-if only the countries can have counterparts…does Sea-kun have one?

Oh shut up. You stuttered in the last letter!

America


	33. Shadow 2

im shock hes the best big brother and seriously he was right you are annoying

hehe but anyways how he lock you up in there

Iggy Demon Sis

Iggy Demon Sis,

I don't really remember…

I understand now! You're Iggy's fem!counterpart! I found out from mine (Amelia) that's sooo awesome! It's soo cool!

Oh wait…your name is Shadow? WOW! So you ARE a demon person! That's even cooler! So are you one of England's spells gone wrong? Now I want to play Sonic games…too bad I'm TRAPPED in a closet!

Hey, well, he was the one who locked me up…he's mean to me!

America


	34. SS Thailand 5

Alfred-

Uh,I broke Prussia's door down by accident...Germany wasn't very happy...

Fine,fine..I'll tell them to hold off...BUT IF IGGY SAYS NO,I HAVE A HUNTING

RIFLE!*evil,creepy grin*Tell Iggy he'll open the door then...};D

Awaiting your signal,

Suree

Suree,

Uh…oops. I'm going to guess he'll blame me…damn it Germany!

He won't answer me~ I'll try sending another letter-or maybe I'll get Star to "PM" his boss…

Good luck…go whenever you want now. I kinda give up, and want out.

America


	35. NanetteClaire NC 8

Pappa,

Yep, I just got the message to hold on the attack. That sunflower sounds

creepy...But if it eats your cake(or someone else has) it's probably for the

best. I don't know how long a cake should last and it's been about three days

or so.

Nanette-Claire

Nanette-Claire,

Oye, so you all are organized in said attacks…I don't really care anymore…

Poor cake~ oh well…yeah, I guess you're right…

America


	36. SS Thailand 6

Alfred-

Yeah,whoops...D:

I'm not gonna shoot cause I lost my It would be

really messy!ugh..Hey,why do you have red,white,and blue gunk in your

house?Looks like a giant cake blew up or something...AHHH!*ducks*

Hungary and Russia are arguing about the ownership of the sunflower...ugh.*ducks again*

Byes,

Suree

WHAT?

Hungary is over there too? Where is England? Ooooh this is sooo exciting! I'm excited to find out what happens!

WHA? MY CAKE EXPLODED? I wasn't expecting…that! I mean…aieh!

Why would Hungary want the sunflower that England created? I wonder what spell he messed up on to make it…

Save me! If you're around the kitchen, there is a closet around there…that's the pantry. The closet in the waaay back of the hallway is the one I'm stored in!

America

A/N: WOW really long delays Star! SUCH A LOSER


	37. Shadow 3

To America,

i am not i am his little sister his couter part is alice ok got it and the name is shadow i wonder if there spirit in the closet with you maby i should haunt you in there i should ask big brother if i can haunt you or something like that so hows it in there hehehe you remind me of a very annoying vampire hunter named gahhhhhhhh i forgot his name anyways maby i should scare you

From Iggy Demon Sis

Dear Shadow,

Too late. You already did.

How could you be related to England? Your handwriting is so sloppy, I can barely read it…barely.

I find you annoying…not vampire annoying (I know _ALL_ about that, due to my vast "amazing" literature of vampires that…enjoy…sparkling…) but just a kind of creepy please-stop-sending-me-letters kind of way. But if you ARE going to talk to England, tell him to freaking let me out already…or at least let the 70 different groups to let me out…

America


	38. Amelia 4

Alfred!  
>If I'm honest, I had never thought about that. I kinda presumed they were yours, but now that I've thought about it, I suppose they're mine as well.<br>To tell you the truth, Poland is a right tomboy. Where your Poland is feminine, my Poland is masculine. Imagine if they met! ^.^  
>Yeah, Sealand has a female counterpart. I guess that means you're going to have to recognize him as a nation now, aren't you?<br>Anyway, Fem!Sealand is the most adorable thing ever! Think Chibitalia, but 10x more cuter ^.^  
>I would write more, but someone's banging the door down<br>Amelia F. Jones

Amelia,

THAT JUST CHANGED MY PERCEPTION ON LIFE. Poland…being…MASCULANE…OH MY GOD.

And no, this totally does NOT mean I recognize him as a country. The counterparts occasionally are like opposites, right (well, in Poland's case)? This means that counterpart Sealand is a country because normal Sealand isn't. And Fem!Sealand is cute? This just proves my point even more.

I've heard about Chibitalia…never met him, mainly because my own Chibi-self wasn't around at the time of my being…me.

I wanna know if your France is opposite from our Francis…or or or if uh…Hungary and Austria! How are they? If their opposite…ah, more perceptions changing ARGH.

I…I want that to happen to this closet door soon…

America


	39. Russia 3

America,  
>Thank you for the lovely idea da, and yes indeed I am perfectly male more so than you for I'm much bigger da. And your quite wrong Minnesota is not warm so as a punishment for your lies I blew up a McDonalds. Tis fun what you can do with lighter fluid and gasoline da... I have yet to find my own patch of sunflowers but have succeeded in gaining a comrade seeing as you obviously don't know your state very well, I asked *cough* Minnesota to join me while we were playing Russian rollete sadly we never finished are game but your state agreed to become one, So all is well on my adventure.<br>Russia

Russia,

I'm not the only lying country you creep you. Minnesota is out being himself so HA. NOT ONE.

Nothing much more to say so bye…YOUR SUNFLOWER THAT TALKS ATE MY CAKE I MUST KILL YOU…

America


	40. Prussia 3

To the not nearly as awesome me America,  
>Are you applying my brother and Italy are together or something… cause your completely right it's just they're still both to chicken to make a move unlike the awesome me who'd just go for it. :D Which is how I got the awesome Mattie! Ksese And you know I was talking about throwing Maple a party not you but yours are awesome except this past one so unawesome… By the way being stuck in my bedroom isn't that awesome, I mean I live in West's basement so there's not really any windows to escape from except that one… but only a kid could fit through their and the awesome Gilibird so the awesome me is stuck writing to stuck up aristocrats frying pan demons and whoever else decides to write. So unawesome…<br>Prussia  
>P.S.- How's your Russia problem going?<p>

Prussia,

You probably know perfectly well how my Russia problem is going…the same way any Russia problem goes: terribly. No thanks to your *boss I'm sure…

I'll write to you if you want! West won't reply to my letter I sent him back…wonder if he's awake or alive down there? If he isn't there and just left you in your room, when I get out of here I'll save you~

America

*Lols, boss=author/writer


	41. Missouri 2

Daddy (most awesomest country ever!),  
>I have some questions should I call England uncle England or just England? Do you know if France is gay? I know that's its racist to call every french person gay but I think he is because he came over and did some questionable things to England that I do not wish to discuss. What's your favorite micky dees meal? anyway I love you daddy I miss you comeback soon it's getting really chaotic without you.<br>With love,  
>Missouri<br>(p.s. I think (uncle?) England is throwing away your Mcdonalds gift cards.

Missouri,

WAHHHHHH WHAT DO YOU MEAN? I…I'LL KILL HIM!

Aw, uh, occasionally yes Francis gets rather…er…bi would be a better term for him than what I was thinking. I believe you're too young to know what I want to call him at times so…yeah.

I LOVE THA MCFLURRRRRRY WITH SOME OF THEM KETCHUP ON TOP OF THAT MUSTARD HAMBURGER WITH AN ORDER OF FRIIIIESSSS…okay.

AW, thanks I miss EVERYONE BUT ENGLAND AND THE SUNFLOWER AND RUSSIA.

You can call him butt-face England. It doesn't matter what you call him really…but really, call him butt-face…

America


	42. TaiyouChan 1

**Star**: Have YOU ever been TaiyouChan'd?

America has…

Dear America,

This story violates the rules/guidelines of .  
>Interactive stories are not allowed. So it would be appreciated if this were removed.<br>~TaiyouChan

Dear TaiyouChan,

What? I'm just sending letters to countries…what is ?

And of COURSE sending letters is interactive…it's typical of people to respond to them…or at least that's what I'm told…

A-and do people really want me to remove these letters? Want me to stop writing to them? I'm so unloved…I bet Suree would be upset if I stopped…and awesome-as-crap Prussia likes writing to me…unless…MY MIND LIED! Argh! Nobody loves me!

This is why _humans_ shouldn't be allowed to see my letters. It is a privilege in my opinion to be able to read them.

Well, since you did read my letters, you obviously don't care that I'm LOCKED IN A CLOSET! It's sooo tight and enclosed in here, it's driving me crazy…

Unless, you thinking that I'm…"violating rules" by writing to my friends instead of texting and getting fat, you skipped all of them just to yell at me…well I want to yell at you for being so meeeaaaan to someone trapped!

I'll forgive you if you can get me out…and if you kill that evil sunflower and make me a new birthday cake!

America


	43. Bristol & Bath 1

Dear Alfred,  
>Hi, it's me Bristol<br>And me, Bath  
>Or am I Bath?<br>And I Bristol?  
>We forget because<br>We are 100% identical!  
>And it's fun<br>Confusing you  
>Anyway we heard<br>That you were writing letters  
>So we decided<br>To write one  
>Mainly because we were bored<br>And we're not allowed  
>To glue pound coins<br>On the pavement(sidewalk)  
>Anymore.<br>From Edward and Charles Kirkland a.k.a Bristol and Bath  
>P.S Can you<br>Tell us  
>Apart?<p>

B&B

No…not well at least…

Maybe I should glue coins to the pavement! That sounds like fun! Muhawhawhawhaw…

I'm bored too, but stuck in a closet doesn't really help that…

America


	44. France 1

Amérique, mon cher,  
>It has been a long time since we have talked, no? I have heard about your, eh...situation, and I must be honest, if you seduce Angleterre, he may let you out. You just have to promise to give him ze best night of his life. By the way, your petit frère is getting worried. So I say start the flirts. Unless, you would find a certain Français more entertaining...I DO know where ze key is. :honhonhon: Think about it, mon cher. Either way, you get sex out of this.<br>~France

AH NOOOOO,

EH NO EW EW EW WHY DID FRANCE WRITE TO ME ARGH THAT'S IT I'M DONE WRITING LET ME OUUUUT!

NO THANK YOU NO SEX NEEDED AND I DON'T NEED HELP NO NO NO I'M NOT IN LOVE WITH ENGLAND NO NO NO NOOOOOO!

Aw, England's getting worried? WELL TELL HIM TO FREAKING LET ME OUT IF HE'S WORRIED DAMN IT.

Ju-ju-just give me the key please…no sex wanted…or needed…we can make this as easy…a-and as _clean_…as possible…don't make me change the rating…nonono!

America

**Star**: Lol, it scared me when France wrote ^^ America's as weak as he is already~ Please don't take offense to his paranoid self, he's out of sorts…well…more than usual… *having too much fun reading America's response out loud while having strep* lol I sound so pathetic…


	45. Shadow 4

-sigh- you really are an idiot i should let you rot and die in there but thats just me but whatever doesnt matter to me what happens to you and you dont see me around because there is a freaking civl war in my country between the demons and angels idiot maybe ill sneak out and score you  
>hate<br>well ill just give you my name its shadow

FINE: _SHADOW_,

I know your name you tell me like every time you write…

Wh-what? Angels vs. demons war? The apocalypse? Already? Yargh I thought that was like 2012 or something…

Well, have fun with that…and if you do end up sneaking out here, you can't scare me anymore than you already HAVE…so…ha.

EW CIVIL WARS MAKE ME REMINICE…I DUN LIKE DOING THAT…

Yargh, let me out of the closeeeeeet…More reminiscences!

America

**Star:** Lol shadow, you're so fun to write to~


	46. Japan 1

America-san,  
>I hope you are well enough at the current point of time especially in view of your current plight. Iggirisu-san has invited me to your house so I am actually relatively near you but I am not allowed to help you.<br>I do sympathize with you so I wish to warn you that you should stay where you are for the time being. That is the left side of the closet sitting down. There is something I cannot quite figure out at your right just at around your eye level. It is not exactly at the wall and I do not see anything that is actually holding it up..  
>But they do say that camera's are able to capture spirits... Please be careful either way. The orb is becoming less white.<br>Japan  
>Honda Kiku<p>

Japan,

Hey you set up camera's in my house? That's totally, like, invasive! If I wasn't totally exhausted then I may get offended…but nah! Well, I guess I couldn't deny that I'm a bit curious as to why you set up one in my closet…d-did you set one up in every room of my house?

Eye level…? On my right? Hang on…lemme look around…Hm…I don't see anything. I wonder if Shadow is here…She said she was busy fighting off a civil war in her country, but she may have snuck over here…Don't think I'm crazy! She's real; she's been sending me letters!

Tell England to write again, it's getting annoying that he's my "cell guard" and he's just inviting people over to my house and not replying to meee…

But if there ARE camera's set up here, can you tell what I'm doing? HUH? HUH JAPAN? CAN YOU SEE ME EVEN IF I CAN'T SEE YOU? DUUUDE THAT'S TOTALLY WEIRD! I'M TALKING TO THE AIR BUT YOU CAN ACTUALLY HEAR ME THROUGH THE CAMERA…AND POSSIBLY THE WALL!

America


	47. Leilani HI 1

*sigh* America,  
>Yes, it is NOT your crazy mind on a cola-crack high, but your (for now) youngest state is writing to you. *mutters* Why dammit, why?<br>I heard you did this and my computer is screwing up. You think you can help?  
>Leilani Kamehameha (Hawai'i)<p>

Leilani,

Wha? You don't want to write to me? GAH TAIYOUCHAN WAS RIIIIIGHT!

W-why don't you like me? I'm yo daddy! …kind of…after I like…took over you…and made you my offspring…

Uh, erm, anyway I don't know what you mean by "I heard you did this and my computer is screwing up." I don't get it…what do you meaaaan? I did what? Messed up your computer? I don't know how to fix it, ask Japan!

How are you doing by the way? Are _you_ on a cola-crack high? I wish I was...I was earlier when Suree sent over coke for me, but _that_ subsided quickly…

America

**Star:** Wah I forgot about Hawaii, this sucks. I hate America's past, he's such a dipshiz…


	48. Luxemburg 1

America,

I really don't have time to read EVERY SINGLE LETTER that has been sent to

you... But... Why are you locked in a closet? Did England do this? Are you in

love with England? Does he love you?

I think I'm asking too many questions...

Ah, my son wants to say hello.

Auf Wiedersehen.

Signed:

Das Großherzogtum Luxemburg, Lux Klein

Amerika,

Hallo. Why r u lokd in a closet?

I think being in a closet is fun. Exset wen its dark. I dont laik dark. Vati sliips with me at nite bcaus som taims I hav bad dreems. Vati says dat ur intemedaitiing, so its funy dat ur stuk in da closet.

Vati also says dat ur capital is vashinton dee cee. Do u sleep with him/her 2?

Vati says he dosnt no what jender vashintonn is.

Vati says I hav 2 go hav diner. Auf Wiedersehen!

Gust Klein

Dear Lux, and then Gust,

I'm locked in the closet because on my birthday, England decided to make me edumacated so he locked me in here and told me to write letters to people and that he'd let me out after people/countries responded…however, as you can tell after like 40something letters, it hasn't happened yet…

I-I don't know if he loves me! That's just odd…no _I_ do NOT!

And no, you're not asking too many questions. It's fine~

Gust, thanks for writing! I don't have too many problems with the dark, except that its…dark…but I hate closets. How could you like being stuck in one? That's crazy! It's stuffy and makes me depressed…

I'm not totally intimidating…am I? Ugh, I'm having a terrible day…waking up to smelly paper, having people tell me that no one likes me…and now you!

Yeah my capital is Washington D.C. I…don't sleep with any of my kids…though D.C isn't really my kid…argh, it's complicated.

I don't really get bad dreams anymore. I used to when I was a kid, but England wasn't ever around when I was younger, so I had to tough it out on my own.

D-dinner? Oh, how I wish I were you…being allowed to eat food…outside of a closet!

America


	49. Sofia IN 1

Hey Dad,

Er… it's awkward writing a letter considering all I have to do is drive a short distance to knock on your door but. Hi. Um, how are you? And can you stop talking bad about Big brother France to the other states? They're starting to give me dirty looks like I'm about to reach out and grope them.

Which is BAD, considering they went from completely ignoring me like I'm Uncle Mattie, to watching me.

Love,

Sofia "Indiana" Jones-Bonnefoy

Sofia,

It's not awkward, everyone's doing it! It's like drugs…I mean…

Well, I'm trapped in a closet, so it's a good thing that you're writing!

NO. NO. I'm sorry about the states, I'll talk to them but France…_scares_ meeee…He offered to give me the key to this closet if I had sex with him! I'm _scared_ of him…

VERY SCARED…I heard he was creepin on Romano and Italy when they were kids…

Pl-plus, he's like…useless! And he like…ehh, okay I'm being mean.

Okay I'll stop bad-mouthing him…And I'll talk to everyone else.

America


	50. Dorothy KA 1

Dad,

Missouri has started bullying me again! It's like she's still angry about the

Civil War...Which she probably is, but it's not nice to hold grudges for too

long, right?

Oh, and Mister Russia invited me to visit him and told me to see if I could

bring some sunflowers-You're okay with that, right? I'm going with Alaska as

soon as you say yes...

Your Beloved Daughter,

~Dorothy 'Kansas' Jones

PS.-New Jersey seems really down since Hurricane Irene. He also said that New

York was bothering him...See what you can do about that, okay?

Dorothy (lmao),

Wow, still angry about that? Ugh, it was such a pain to have everyone go down to where you were and start fighting. I still have marks of _that_ bruise, though you probably suffered a hell of a lot more than I did…UGH NO MORE REMINICENCE OF PAST WARS…argh!

R-Russia? So he left? Oh well…yeah sure, and see if Minnesota is over there as well…Russia said Min wanted to "become one" and I'm sure he was lying but still…take as many sunflowers as you want, and if that talking sunflower is with him too, then THANK GOD IT LEFT MY HOUSE!

I wish I could do something about NJ then, but I can't because I'm…stuck…in a box…but if they write to me, I'll yell at NY, k?

America

Star: lmao, Dorothy…haha! Wah civil war memories=sucky. I was gonna write a Civil war story on Kansas as soon as I finish my Maryland one…but I actually have to start writing the Maryland one first! XC argh deadlines…


	51. Seoul 1

America,

England is so mean, da-ze! How dare he, da-ze? The little bastard, da-ze! I hope he'll will let you out, da-ze.

Well, I'm not much help, but happy birthday at least, da-ze!

By the way this is Seoul, da-ze. 's capital(son), da-ze.

BYE,

The Capital Seoul (da-ze)

Seoul,

I KNOW RIGHT! HE IS SO MEAN, and he won't even WRITE TO ME ANYMORE!

Oye, I do too…I really hope he lets me out soon!

How are things in SK? Getting tense? I hope I can visit soon…I have a lot of things to be doing after I get out of this stupid stuffy space…I'll burn it when I get out…

America


	52. New Germany & England Needed

**Star:** Yeah, my buddy Julia was Germany, but now she doesn't do it anymore…She gave me permission to change people with it, so if anyone wants to be Germany who cruelly locked Prussia to the same fate as poor America, be my guest. There's a chapter for Germany up, so just go over to it and look before you write.

* * *

><p><strong>Update:<strong> Okay, England role filled. Thanks XxDeViLsNiGhTmArExX for taking over! ...BUT WE STILL NEED NEW DOITSUUUU!

Thanks Worldsweaver, you were an AWESOME England, and I hope your schoolwork clears out! Good luck with your other fanfictions, because they ROCK!


	53. Leilani HI 2

America,

No, I do not. Dammit, Berlin's forcin' me or I get shot with a bazooka. Yeah,

I'd rather get shot by the bazooka.

You F*MEOW*ING FORCED me to become part of my land, *although it was brothers

deciosion* WHY THE F*MEOW* DIDN'T YOU BASTARDS LEAVE ME ALONE!

I meant that I heard that you opened a letter receiving thing, and I was forced to send something via threat bazooka thing. And I thought you were good at computers, and mines screwing up. I'll just ask Kiku next time he comes over.

Leilani Kamehameha (Hawaii)

Leilani,

Argh, I know I know. I wrote in the initial letter I didn't want to get yelled at didn't I?

Well, I'm stuck in a closet with no food! I'm pretty sure that if England was holding a bazooka to my head, I could deal with it, but, being the coward that he is, he locked me in a closet and refuses to answer me…

I DIDN'T LEAVE YOU ALONE BECAUSE MY BOSSES ARE OVERLY CONVINCING TO ME!

OHH I am good at computers, I just can't really do anything at the temporary moment. I'll write to Kiku, he's in my house right now doing…gargh, I can't say…hehhehheh…eh…

A-anyways, I hope you don't get shot or something…ugh diverting attention away from myself is too hard…

America


	54. Japan 2

America-san,

What do you mean set up in every room? What did I set up America-san? And what where those picture you have of you-know-who-I-am-talking-about that you have in the third book of the fourth shelf from the right in your bedroom that is just a hand stretch away?

Don't worry, I know you bought them from the Nation Paparazzi and I would not impede in his business. Please continue to support him.

I switched it on to the ectoplasmic level.. America-san, your situation may not be as light as you have hoped it to be. Please do not offend it or make it notice you. I cannot help you from here on out.

I believe Iggirisu-san is downstairs, singing. He has quite a nice voice. Have you heard it before? He can dance well too..

America-san, why would I know what you are doing? Besides, it would be impossible for me to know that you were shaking your head and stretching your left arm and getting hindered by that coat and leaning on the left side of the closet in the same position that you have been in for the last fifteen minutes as I write this.

I cannot hear you America-san. I have Earphones on connected to my computer wher I am watching a continuous video. It's quite humourous to tell you the truth..

Japan

Honda Kiku

Japan,

Oh really? Oh you can't see what I'm doing? B-but you said the cameras were in every room! Aw, booh. I was so sure you could! And you can't hear me either? Booh. IS THE VIDEO YOU'RE WATCHING GOOD?

Let's not go to the pictures of -never mind not even going to say it…uh, yeah, _Star_ made me buy them! She finds…him…attractive…and really ripped! Uh, her words, not mine.

Ugh really? Booh that sucks…WAIT A MINUTE THERE'S A GHOST IN HERE? HOLY CRAP NO LEMME OUT ENGLAND! JAPAN! TELL ENGLAND TO STOP DANCING AND TO LET ME OUT OR TO AT LEAST RESPOND!

…yeah you're right, it would be impossible for you to know what I'm doing while you're busy watching a video-HEY HOLY FUDGE that WAS what I was doing! Your unintentional psychic skills are, like, so cool dude!

PSH England dancing…haha, I bet he SUCKS. Hehheh.

America

**Star**: "I bet England _sucks_ at dancing"…psh, like you're any better America.


	55. Nation Paparazzi 1

_This was found on the back of Kiku Honda's letter to Alfred…veeeerrryyyy suspicious…_

BRGRHRO,

I have gotten the pictures you wanted of FRYBLVR in your house in the positions you requested, but from you current plight, I am not sure you have readied the payment I requested..

I also now have a full video of FRYBLVR singing and dancing to one of your

favourite songs. Would you like to purchase it? As a loyal customer, I will give you the liberty of combining this sale and the sale of another Doujinshi where the Hero Jones saves the world once again. What pairing would you like this time? The usual?

The price is more exposure from you. Simple as that. I would offer something else but I do not think you are quite ready, so I will wait. Do give me a message when you want more services of the others.

Please allow me to remind you that this business, via contract is completely anonymous and that the NTNPPRZ does not take any responsibility on what happens after the trade has been done. Should any of the points be broken, this contact is immediately void. Please also note that because you have signed this contact, the NTNPPRZ has full rights to use your image for the other customers.

NTNPPRZ

AH no NTNPPRZ I'll have my payment as soon as I can. I'm a bit tied up at the moment…

You did? Really? FRYBLVR uses NTNPPRZ? Or did you just set stuff up in his house…oh whatever! EEP now I can USE this to his…erm, my…no _his_…advantage! YES! I-I mea, this is great blackmail…oh whatever.

I would like to purchase the requested positions and I want the other…articles…that we discussed last time. You know…the ones about…yeah, you know…

Ugh, I know about the photo's you've requested. They're ready. I just hope that…er, he didn't find them…I've had my home taken over and I've been trapped in a closet, so…yeah. I just hope the person who abducted it hasn't seen them…I'll have someone send to get and deliver them to you.

Psh! Not ready for whatever it is you mean? I'm the hero! I never say no!

You got a video of FRYBLVR dancing to one of my favorite songs? AIEGH, he is soo good at dancing! I love it~

I'd like some more of BERNWST fixing up…you know _what_…and Star has been bugging me about the censorship on some of the images. Can you tell her what you told me about them?

Thanks, BRGRHRO out…but not from the closet…argh!

**Star:** I got a hold of _this_ letter…and uh…uh…no comment…about the…person who I find…to be ripped…orz

Lol, take what you want over BRGRHRO's reactions to FRYBLVR and BERNWST… ;)


	56. Russia 4

America,

I can assure you I do not, lie. I would 'never' lie to you comrade.

Minnesota I can assure you is perfectly 'fine', in fact my new comrade is going to help 'convince' your other daughters Kansas and Alaska to become one with me. It will be nice da? Seeing as you can't control your own children. So I am happy to assist da and hopefully reclaim my beloved

Alyaska. Did the Sunflower really eat your cake? I must thank England for making it talk da. Wish me luck on my journey my 'friend'.

With 'Friendship',

Russia

P.S.- About the McDonalds expect a call soon… I left your phone number for the bill but I'm sure you have enough to pay for one McDonalds da?

Russia,

Nooo, why you do this to me? Why? WHY?

Ugh, I'm not letting Kansas go then! And Alaska…WHY DO YOU WANT ALASKA BACK YOU SOLD ALASKA NO TAKESIES-BACKSIES!

NO I DON'T LIKE THE SUNFLOWER TAKE IT WITH YOU!

America


	57. Prussia 4

To the Awesome America even though he's not nearly as Awesome as ME,

That's so not awesome. Yeah Russia's a creep… *shudder* anyways I wish you luck on stopping what ever creepily awesome plan he has. And thanks man for writing that's so awesome of you. Ksesese it's pretty boring now in my room I mean West did take my computer and I don't think he'll be back tell his trip with Italy's done. Which is so unawesome… So anything awesome happening on your front? Man this is so unawesome I hate eyebrows if West writes you tell him to hurry up and let me out!

From the King of Awesome, Prussia

P.S.- I miss Mattie D: why must West be so unawesome when he's related to my awesomeness?

Prussia who isn't even a country anymore so he's less awesome than me, America, the hero,

Who's Mattie…? Oh yeah him. Heheh.

Wah, Germany hasn't been writing…I'm sending search parties to find him, but they've turned up short since, you know…closet…me…inside…

NO NOTHING AWESOME AT ALL. IT SUCKS.

Aw him and Italy are on a trip…? Hurplph…sorry about the stain, I got a bit of vomit on it…IGNORE THE FACT THAT IT LOOKS LIKE SALIVA! I WAS NOT DROOLING…IT WAS STAR!

America

**Star:** Watching America writing is awkward…and really unsettling for the people around me when I burst into laughter and fangirl all over the place…o0


	58. FBI 1

Alfred,

What on earth have you been up to this time! We at the FBI have put up with a lot from you over the years but really blowing up a McDonalds. Luckily we were able to stop the media from having a frenzy but you're in big trouble. The President's livid with your shenanigans and in fact wanted me to inform you that he heard about Mr. Kirkland's punishment for this matter and wanted me to enforce it. So I have posted men around your premises and home to stop any more attempts of a breakout and have informed some of your children already on this matter.

We are to assist Mr. Kirkland in any way and send out your letters till Mr.

Kirkland deems you have learned your lesson and gives us the ok to release you. Also when you get out you are expected to work off the debt from this episode.

I am sorry Alfred but this comes directly from the president and as such I shall follow through. Please do not try writing to me I do not want to listen to any fabrication you come up with this time.

Sincerely,

Charles Ellery Head of the Federal Burro of Investigation

Charles Long Complicated Title That Means Authority,

Do you remember when I got that dog from Russians and we had to monitor it because we thought it was a camera of some sort? Well, think same case scenario. I had no idea that the McDonalds was attacked, I was stuck in the closet writing letters to Russia, telling him to not try and take Minnesota, because Min is our state. I have evidence of Russia informing me of explosion. Don't blame poor little old me for something that I actually didn't do this time.

If you don't want to listen, just burn this or something…actually no don't, just give it to Star to give the president next time she goes to the White House NEHAWHAWHAW I MAKE FRIENDS WITH THE RIGHT PEOPLE!

No "Mr. Kirkland" is a loser, tell Obama-ma to get his mind straight!

And please call me AMERICA. You're human, don't call me by my human name, it's offensive to meh.

AMERICA

**Star**: Read this thingy where the countries only found close (in relationship) countries to call countries by their human names…I agree with it (sorry ) but America does more a bit I guess…

WAH I CRIED WHEN I READ THIS AND WENT SCREAMING ABOUT HOW AWFUL RUSSIA WAS WAH ^^


	59. Belinda North Ireland 1

Dear Mr Hunky,

Would you like to come my kick-** party on the weekend. There will be BEER AND

ALCHOL! Also my cousin Scotland wants to met our FAVORITE HERO. We are going to get ** tonight!

Yours lovingly, Belinda O'Conner Nrth Ireland

Uh I can't, if you didn't read the other letters, you'd have seen that stupid UK Arthur has locked me up…WAH I WANT TO GO TO PARTY AND MEET MR SCOTLAND WAH! And I wish you could invite Prussia but he is in the same fate as me…why?

America


	60. Shadow 5

Ok I don't know what's so big about angels and demons fighting or 2012 but I dunno anyways I miss my big bro I wonder if he still is a punk I want to hear him sing I miss him so what's so big about 2012 anyways

From

Shadow

Shadow,

I don't miss England anymore…WHAT? England? A punk! You've got to be kidding me! He's such a stick in the mud! He never lets me do anything! You'd think after being a terrible brother he'd let me do whatever but NOOO he always bothers and steps in to make me stop whatever it is I'm doing!

Uh, I'm not sure about 2012…I know there was a movie about it and people went to China and the lady died but not the dog…and the fat man died too…Something about the end of the world being on December 21, 2012…

America


	61. Leilani HI 3

America,

I can bust you out.

Leilani Kamehameha

Leilani,

Nu-aw, the FBI is helping stupid England and blocking off the house from the other mission groups there…

America


	62. Shadow 6

**Star**: Shadow! You're so freaking awesome! I just wanna hug you~

He never told you he is or was he had about I think 15 different piercing and he has two tattoos and a awesome guitar he's also a great singer too his punk name was spike you should ask him about he loves or loved to be a punk and disobeyed everyone and how is a stick in the mud he's a awesome punk

From

Shadow

Ps Oh yeah I might be able to come there and get you out of the closet if I can sneak or the war over unlikely -sigh-

Shadow,

Wait…you aren't over? DARN, that means I have no idea what Japan was talking about when he told me about the weird ghostly presence in the closet next to me…AHHH I AM AFRAID OF GHOSTS!

Psh, England is a stick in the mud to me then…I'd love to see him as a rebel, that would be so cool! I bet he outgrew his punky-ness though…or at least around me…That's laaaame, I never outgrew my hero-ness around anyone!

America


	63. Camilla SD 1

Dear America,  
>Hi...dad? I dunno. It's South Dakota~I was writing letters to Delaware, so why not write to you?~ So...umm...ya. Well, how are things going? I didn't see you at the Sturgis Biker Rally this year, where were you? =(<br>Sincerely,  
>Camilla "South Dakota" Jones<p>

Camilla,

Why does everyone hesitate at calling me dad? I _am_ your dad…you don't gotta hesitate…

I wasn't because I was busy I guess. When is it this year? I'll go then. Sorry, it may have been when I was locked up in here…

America


	64. Leilani HI 4

America,  
>You so sure 'bout that? I got half of the worlds countries on my side, plus the fact that includes Belarus. So this outta be good. *crazy purple background* heheheheheheheheheheheheheheh...<br>Leilani Kamehameha

Leilani,

Ha! I get it; "half the world's countries on my side," haha, because you're in the Pacific Ocean, haha, eh…

I love that purple background~!

WAIT, YOU GOT BELARUS? YES! THIS MEANS RUSSIA SCREAM IN TERROR MUHAWHAWHAW!

America


	65. Japan 3

America-san,  
>I don't remember ever saying that I had cameras in your house. And no, I cant hear you through the walls and the room of the closet. But the video is amusing I must say. The person was having a small freak out when he read a letter slipped to him from under the entrance. The video has been running for a few days now.<br>... I'm sure she did, America-san. But trust me, I do not judge.  
>I do not know if that is a ghost America-san. But do not offend it and treat it with respect. And I am afraid England is busy at the moment. And needed in something very important.<br>I have my ways America-san. I have my ways. In the coat pocket, you may find something you like. A mini flashlight. Do not shine it at the figure!  
>On the contrary, he has very smooth body movements.<br>Japan  
>Honda Kiku <p>

Japan,

But I don't know where the figure is…And I found out it wasn't Shadow.

AND S-STOP IT! YOU'RE JUDGING ME AS WE SPEAK! Er…I mean…WRITE!

I was out of sorts that day we watched that super scary movie together…so scary…so many ghosts…!

Oh, sounds like an interesting video. Too bad I can't relate to…hey wait a minute!

Darn it England's busy…I wish I could say the same. Unfortunately im still trapped with nothing to do but write to countries/people who feel some amount of pity for poor little me…either that, or to simply yell at.

Thanks for the flashlight~

America


	66. Nation Paparazzi 2

BRGRHRO,  
>I belive stuck is a suitable word.<br>Yes, FRYBLVR is one of my many clients. How else do I get such real material of him? As much to him, as much to you. Please re-read the contact. No use for my services for blackmail unless specifically requested. And only for special cases.  
>Very well. But what other materials? I remember you requested quite a lot, very sporadically. May I inquire which one to be specific?<br>That was for the payment for the materials on FRYBLVR yes? Do not worry. I have collected it already and in it's place is the photos requested. What I meant was more exposure.. All around. I would like to be able to use you for more materials as well.  
>.. You wish for more explicit materials yes? If so, then I will send you a contract that states that I have the right to use you in the same way as well. Do you agree? I shall include the material for BERNWST as a complement to signing that if you wish.<br>I will need payment should you wish to purchase it. As I said, more exposure would be a decent exchange. Do you wish for this exchange? Please note that I do react strongly to people who do not hold up their bargain.  
>Of course. But no explicit anything until you are willing to go through it yourself. The terms and conditions are on the contract. I hope for a positive response.<br>NTNPPRZ  
>Ps, I heard that you did not know that FRYBLVR had a punk stage. I have the material should you wish to do business.<p>

NTNPPRZ,

Oh my…uh…no responses to the "As much to him, as much to you." No fan service or anything…

Uh, pictures. I'm not ready for anything too…extreme. Even if I _am_ the hero~ Just those pictures I ordered and the ones that Star ordered in the last letter I sent you.

Yay the new pictures are here~! Eeeeeeeeep…b-blackmail! Yes…bla…ckmail…_sigh._

Ew more material? Fine…but wait…does that mean…uh…you-know-what? I've sent you uhm…*remaining politically correct* before, so more of that? Okay then…I'll seal it in the envelope. There's not that much room to pose in here so yeah there. Oh crap I forgot Japan may-or-may-not have set up camera's in here…! Oh…shit. Oh…noooo…

U-use me? Jeez sounds like you're a pimp or something…okay. Send it over then. I just _really_ hope my old suspicions of England reading these letters aren't true…because then…ugh…

Okay then. Star will be thrilled that the pictures of BERNWST…WHAT? NO WAY STAR, I'M NOT ASKING FOR THAT, GROSS! WHAT'S _WRONG_ WITH YOU? WHY AM I YOUR FRIEND!

Uh, ignore that please…hehehe…

Uh, I'm taking the FRYBLVR punk stage in denial and my brain is processing the impossible imagination of that…I need to get used to it before I see…_images_…of it.

BRGRHRO

**Star:** Mum's the word. I reveal nothing.


	67. FBI 2

To an insolent child otherwise known as my country,

I had planed to ignore you letters but since you so blatantly insulted me I guess I shall not. I prefer to call you Alfred seeing as a human it is hard for me to grasp the concept of calling you by your true name. Besides your name is supposed to also provide cover from other humans discovering your existence and what do you mean I am not close enough to you?

I should think I don't need to remind you of how many times I've busted you out of situations and helped keep you safe as such I thought I'd earned that right, but fine. America on this Russian story, how many other stories have you falsely accused him of since the Cold War was called off? What makes you think I'll believe this one besides I do not want another cold war?

Yes I shall at least inform the president of this myself, and show him your letter if you have 'proof 'on this Russian letter please send it with your response and I guess I'll at least try and track down the Russian seeing as I'm sure you'll continue to whine tell I do. Until then I shall keep my guards posted.

Sincerely,

Charles Ellery Head of the Federal Burro of Investigation

Charles,

I…how did I insult you? I was trying to inform you that I'm innocent and stuff in this mess…It's annoying and stressing to be stuck in a closet for god-knows-how-long and then to have things happening outside that I can't do anything about…

I'm sorry for offending you. I was trying to, like, make it seem like I was being all, official and stuff.

And if you call me an insolent child, that's kind of calling you an insolent child, considering im based off of the people who like…_live_ in me…yeah too awkward to say…

Star wants to complain about you delivering the letter. Sorry, she made me write that…

PLUS-the cold war was technically never called off. It technically wasn't even a war…but whatever.

Here, I'll attach. I have some of him saying that he'll annex Kansas too, if you want that: **INSERTED RUSSIAN LETTERS 3&4 HERE**

There. I'm sorry for causing you emotional turmoil in the form of frustration and annoyance.

America


	68. Russia 5

America,

I do it cause its fun, da and don't worry comrade Kansas shall be fine in my care same as your Minnesota. I hear she has sunflowers so she'll be close to my heart. Just like my little Alyaska I do miss her... and you sound like such a child comrade. I shall take her back after my visit she'll wish to become one again da. I'll come back for the sunflower once my visit is done with your daughters which should be tomorrow. Wish me luck comrade.

Russia

I hate you,

Because of YOU, the FBI has me kept under England's control! No she won't become one with you! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! Get rid of this stupid sunflower NOW!

…We've run out of things to write about haven't we?

Well, it just sucks for YOU because Hawaii is going to bring over her friends, including Belarus! MUHAWHWHAWHAWHAW!

Can we just stop with this fighting? I just want out of this closet, I don't need shit building up for me after I get out…if I get out, thanks to you and my FBI…

America


	69. Prussia 5

To the loser who's trapped in his own closet so not awesome…,

If you're such a hero why can't you break out of you own closet Ksese.

Besides I'm still around just proving I'm so awesome I can't die and how could you forget about the awesome maple your own awesome brother. That's dating the even more awesome me! I mean he could maybe break your unawesome ** out seeing as he looks almost identical to you at least in eyebrow's mind.

About West I hope you find him I 'm sick of writing letters so unawesome … and on the stain gross man not awesome. What were you doing exactly?

From the more awesome than you Prussia

P.S-You can never beat my awesomness! Ksese!

Prussia,

Okay yeah you're right. It means you never get sick, like me, which means you _are_ awesome!

I CAN'T ITS LIKE YOU STUCK IN YOUR ROOM. YOU CAN'T, I CAN'T. Just write letters like he told you to and stop being stubborn about it!

About the stain…I was restraining my vomit. And about the other stain on this letter…I was busy laughing that Matt is dating you. He doesn't tell me anything! I wonder why he…wait, who was I talking about again?

Who could break me out? Tell that person who could break me out that the FBI is around and that he needs to be careful about it if he does…Oh yeah, I'm writing to the FBI to try and leave the area so I can be like OH YEAH I WAS RIGHT AND STUFF and I feel like I don't make any sense and that I'm just writing for the fuck of it, so ignore what I just wrote since it is all nonsense and I don't feel like re-reading it.

Damn, I re-read it. Ran out of an eraser so I'll write here. The FBI is mad at me for Russia blowing up a McDonalds and framing me for it…so they're supporting stupid eyebrow head in keeping me locked up. At least Russia hasn't framed you…sigh…

America


	70. Alex Kirkland 1

To my Patriot Brother,

It has been awhile as you know I've been watching over England since you defeated us at Yorktown. Thank you again for letting me go live with him instead of disposing of me. Anyways to the point I'm quite concerned with big brother's oppression of keeping you locked in a closet… I wish you two would just get along. Honestly it's not fun to hear him cry about the stupid things you do. So could you please just apologize, or do what ever he wants so I can get my brother back! He hasn't been home now in months since your birthday and only calls occasionally to me. I know you're a bloody idiot but I have faith you can get out so please do.

With Loyalty, Alexander Kirkland your ex-brother

P.S- If you honestly forgotten me again I'll ruin your life and tell big brother everything.

Alex,

Yeah okay. Sure, be worried about England instead of me, who is dying of starvation in a closet. Yep. Sure.

I do get along with him! He's the one who locked me in here! I was trying to enjoy my birthday and he just locked me in…

Really? It's been _months_? Holy crap…ahhhh I really want to get out!

He cries about me? Uh…stupid things I do? That…is really weird…I'm not that stupid…am I?

Don't you think if I could get out then I would? I can't. I'm waiting for him to write back to me…Will you tell him to next time he calls?

America

**Star:** It's okay~ They're funny characters :)


	71. Belinda North Ireland 2

Dear Mr. Hunky,

DAMN IT! How can my asshole of a brother locked you up! Nether mind, I will let you free. Trust me, I am the only woman in the house, and I do the cooking so he has to let you go or I am leaving. You do know Mr. Scotland really wants to meet you. Anyway my second name is not O'Conner that's my brothers Patrick's name. It's Kipper, but I prefer O'Conner more IRISH!

Yours Lovingly, Belinda Kipper O'Conner North Ireland!

Bells,

EW you do the cooking? You're lucky that he hasn't insisted on taking over because his cooking…yikes.

I've met Scotland he's my uncle…I swear I had to have met him before…eh I don't even know anymore…

America


	72. Random Citizen Uno 1

Dear America,  
>your health care sucks but the junk food is awesome.<br>From one of your many citizens  
>PS i sent some burgers with the letter i hope you got them<br>PPS i'm part English :D  
>no worry though the burgers are from McDonalds... BIGMACKS RULE!<p>

Random Citizen of Mine,

Erm, isn't it ironic if the country with the most people getting into ridiculous accidents has terrible health care…

I CAN'T DO ANYTHING ABOUT IT…

Thank you so much though, haven't had anything in three days

America

**Star:** Really? Part English? PSH SCREW YOU *Scottish-prussian-polish-german hybrid*


	73. Maria Philippines 1

Dear Kuya Alfred,  
>Kamusta~! (Hi) This is Maria, the Philippines, writing. You know, your former colony from Asia before..? Anyway, I just wanted to say hi and see what you were doing~ XD<br>How's everything on your side of the world? Hopefully, nothing too big is bugging you :)  
>Love,<br>Maria Isabella Carriedo dela Cruz  
>The Philippines<br>P.S. I sent mangoes ;D 

Heyyyy Maria,

What's up? Thanks for the mangos; they taste good with the McDonalds that some random citizen of mine sent me (surprisingly).

Oh you know nothing much, except I'm kind of trapped, but that's not a big thing that's bugging me…Haha Haha…eh

What's up with you? How is your side of the world? Have you seen any sight of Cali recently? Stopped writing to her old little dad…

HAHA just kidding, if I ever get old, England's just gonna pop off the earth, the old geezer!

America


	74. Singapore 1

Dear America,  
>Still stuck in that closet? Huh...<br>It's Singapore. As in, a little island nation of the coast of Malaysia which you probably don't know about. Hissssss. I got locked in a closet many times. Once when Big Brother England colonized me and the rest when I ticked off Vietnam and Big Brother Malaysia. Eheheheh...  
>So. You wanna get out?<br>I have a wand from the time England colonized me. 13 inches, sycamore, dragon heartstring and slightly springy... I might need it when things get ugly.  
>Hold on, I'm Apparating over.<p>

Okay, I'm outside the closet. Eeeurgh... sorry for the mess on the floor. Apparating is gut-wrenching. Well, I'm not Apparating into the closet. I'm passing this through the door. The banging noise is me trying to open the door.  
>Hey, is there anything I should look out for?<br>Trying to look for a crowbar,  
>The Republic of Singapore<p>

Singapore,

I KNOW WHO YOU ARE! Gr…people think so little of me!

Yeah still stuck. What of it?

You have a wand? Why not use it to open the door? Or something like that…England's stupid fairy games never interested me, but couldn't you use it to…eh the crowbar's in the kitchen pantry, third shelf to the right of the frozen pineapple.

Wishing you luck,

America


	75. Dorothy KA 2

Dad, it was so fun at Mister Ivan's house! (Moscow is a better sibling than Missouri, or so I now believe.) You wouldn't mind if I invited Moscow over, right? He's really a sweet boy!  
>Is it just me...Or has New Jersey REALLY been pathetic-looking lately? You seriously need to talk to him. God, dad, has it been a few decades since you went and just chatted with him? Maybe he's suffering from loneliness! Or an evil sibling! (I blame New York! That darn state is just OUT OF CONTROL.)<br>~Dorothy 'Kansas' Jones  
>PS.-Oh, I nearly forgot to tell you! I tried a bit of vodka there in Russia... It has a nice taste, and it's much better than soda. You should try some!<p>

Dorothy,

NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO HE HAS CORRUPTED YOUR MIND! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO NOT ANOTHER ONE!

ARGHARGHARGH no fine go ahead bring the Russians into my home when they have bombed my McDonalds and framed me for it! Just go! GO!

I don't know how New Jersey is, I'd talk to him if he wrote to me, I mean, I AM kind of trapped…And stop being bitter towards New York, just because most of the abolitionists came from there to make you non slave state back in the day…I AM sorry about that by the way. Henry Clay was a moron…why the congress actually _listened_ to him despite hating his idea was beyond me…

America


	76. Angi 2

Dear America,  
>I apologise for being so late. I was struggling to get my mail back from the crazy yaoi fangirl. Hopefully she won't steal it again.<br>Actually, yes, I am one of your citizens, but I live in Washington State.  
>I wish I could come help break you out (before that fangirl gets there first) but I can't afford to.<br>I hope you could get out soon.  
>-Angi<p>

Thanks Angi,

That's nice of you to saaaay. How is Washington? You buds with him? Or does he not socialize with the commoners?

I could get some secret service to make your computer non-accessible by _her_…uhm, I'm so concerned with my citizens…are most kids like that now? That's just…yargh…

Erm, anyways thanks! I appreciate the thouuuuughts~

America


	77. Latvia 1

Hello M-Mr America,  
>L-Lithuania says i s-should write to other c-countries to h-help boost my confidence, h-he suggested i write to y-you. S-So h-how are you? I-I everything ok for you? I-I wish i could say that i was a-alright b-but M-Mr. Russia won't leave m-me alone!<br>W-Write b-back please...  
>Latvia<p>

Latvia

Russia is mean to me too! Hey I know you're an addict, so can you send me some drinks for here? I'll get the mail dudes to let it sliiiide since I'm all cool. And stuff. Sorry it took a while to write back, but you know, when you're the hero like me, there's stuff you gotta do (like attempt to get out of a closet).

But how are you? Other than Russia I mean…

Tell Lith I say hi!

America


	78. Durham 1

Dear America,  
>You know, I'm pretty sure dad said he'd let you out if you just said that Britain is a nice country. It would probably be easier than starting WW3 just because you won't say five words. Christ... Meh, who cares. Feel sorry for you with the whole France thing. He's been chasing dad for ever which means that us lot (the cities of Britain) get chased too... Never fear! I'll lend you one of Denmark's swords if he gets to overwhelming! Or maybe I'll just tell Hungary! No, I won't do that. It would not be polite. I'll send some tea in the envelope. It'll make everything look better in the end. It generally does.<br>See ya kid!  
>Durham<br>P.S: You probably shouldn't let Russia hang around with your states as much. Belarus is starting to look scary. Again. *Runs off to find a pick-axe*

Durham,

I can't even get him to respond to my letters! How could I?

ARGH I TOTALLY FORGOT ABOUT BELA, NO THIS IS TERRIBLE DOROTHY A-AND…NOOOOOOO!

Thanks for the tea…even though it kind of spilled…I'll just lick it up!

America

**Star:** Argh forgot about bela…eh fuck her. I don't really care…that would be interesting (but not in a positive way, I'm not a sicko), a bomb on Maryland, not from Russia, but from Belarus…not a country you hear everyday (unless you're a Hetalia dork ^^)


	79. Japan 4

America-san,  
>Who is Shadow? You have mentioned of her but... Nevermind.<br>It is hovering above you right now. Do not reach up. It seems to enjoy circling you.  
>... Am I America-san? It does not effect my perception of you either way.<br>... If only you would listen to me America-san and look at it properly... The ghost was quite pitiful... And quite cute. The one with long hair can be considered to be quite pretty.. She had wonderful skin.  
>It has been rather stagnant lately... I have turned my attention to other videos for the time being. I have one where this person with blond hair is sleeping very peacefully on a bed with an American flag design... though he seems to be very English. The angle really catches his good points and makes it a wonderful view... I can use it I suppose... Edit... Poses... Hmm...<br>Eh? Ah, it is no problem America-san. If you will excuse me, I have work to do...  
>Japan<br>Honda Kiku

Japan,

Ew England is sleeping on my bed? STAB HIM AND LET ME OUT!

EW Japan, what are you doing…? I can hear noises from the wall…are you…laughing? Or are those…yelps? What?

America


	80. Nation Paparazzi 3

BRGRHRO,  
>.. Fan service is the point.<br>What do you mean by extreme? I have already added the censored bar, odd as it may be. Most customers would be highly displeased if I did that..  
>.. More of what? I know you are one of my newer clients, but we have done business for quite some time.. There are many things that you have given me for these privileges. And Japan knows what he knows. Do not bother yourself about it.<br>A Pimp? I am afraid I do not understand. And do you want them with the censor bar or not? Please be clear in your orders.. And FRYBLVR will know what FRYBLVR knows.  
>Business is always open if you are up for it. The material I have are top quality.<br>NTNPPRZ

NTNPPRZ,

EW fan service for the countries is the point, but not to the random citizens reading these if they ever got out!

Star would wants BERNWST without a shirt but with pants because she's a loser, and I WANT FRYBLVR WEARING SOMETHING EMBARRASING FOR "blackmail." Like a really thin tutu. Can you do that?

And eh I didn't really care about that anyways.

Sure go ahead, I don't really care anymore…

America

**Star:** Ahhhhhgrh this is so awkwardly violating TT and yeah I want BERNWST with pants on thanks! (ewewewew I can't believe I had to specify….)


	81. Riley VA 2

Dad,  
>Sorry for not replying for so long. i had stuff to do.<br>Hah, so can i get your stuff since your not coming out of the closet soon? Though, D.C. already took some cool stuff, like you ipad 2. I really wanted that too...  
>I left France awhile ago, so i'm fine now~ And of course you noticed i was gone for two months. ends sarcasm  
>Happy leif erikson day!<br>-Riley VA Jones  
>P.S. stop making me feel like England. I feel all old and crap when i send out a letter...ugh...<p>

WHAT? I'm going to kill my brain!

And I like writing it's cool! I'm getting the hang of nt bing n txtin mode…darn it's still there. MUST WRITE APPROPRIETLY!

America


	82. Luxemburg 2

America,  
>I was talking about in the brother kind of way. But I understand since he DID lock you up in a closet...<br>Signed:  
>The Grand Duchy of Luxembourg<p>

Amerika,  
>Y is having a kapital kompleekatd? Is vashinton dee cee nice? Is heshe a girl or a boy?  
>I met Suweetserland yesterday. Ferance did som stuf at our hom so Vati and I r stayn with him. Vati wudnt tel me wat da stuf was... Do u think u no?<br>Vati and Suweetserland left a kopl minuts ago 2 hav a talk with Ferance. I wonder y dey wer in deir batl uniforms... Suweetserland was teln Vati dat dey must sneak in and atak. But... Atak wat?  
>I think ur nice. Mayb we can meet som day, k? I hope dat made ur day beter.<br>Vati says day ur always saying ur a hero. R u realy? Dats amazing! Do you save ppl? Mayb wen ur out of da closet, u can teach me 2 b a hero 2!  
>Gust Klein<p>

DUCHY,

Ew, you sicko. Well, not really since EVERYONE has been…_assuming_…

Gust,

Washington D.C is my braaiiiiiin.

I temporarily cannot answer if D.C is a girl or a boy, mainly because no one has taken time to check I guess, I don't know just…stop, let me focus at the problem at hand!

Ew I think I may know…I think the same thing happened to England because they do have Sealand…erm, this is awkward…

Maybe they'll attack France's bingers. Yes his bingers. You know…weehee?

How Lilli? Have you met her? She's probably around the same age as you…

I AM a hero! I save people from becoming oppressed and force them to become the best form of government: DEMOCRACY!

That's a easy way of explaining it. I think it's a good idea and when I see others suffering due to their governments, I think of how I hated being a colony and so I try to show them democracy but I end up ruining their lives…

I'd love to meet you! That's nice.

America


	83. Alex Kirkland 2

America,  
>My loyalty and concern shall always firstly go to big brother. I'm sorry you're starving but from what I've heard from brother you could use the diet then again months in a closet is likely harsh for what every grievances you've caused.<br>Sure you definitely get along, that explains why he locked you in a closet. America that was sarcasm there… Yes, he cries occasionally about you and yes you are stupid but its fine we all love you anyway. And I'm sure you could get out if you put your mind to it. I mean how strong is this door? One would think that if you can lift a car you can break down a door. So why pray tell can't you get out or even apologize for whatever dim-witted thing you did? Think I really miss brother and am having a dickens of a time keeping his brothers under control.  
>Alexander Kirkland<br>P.S. - I'll ask him to write you, it seems so unlike him to refuse… though I don't know when he'll call again.

Alex,

Okay then thanks.

He cries? Seriously?

And yes we are friends! Jeez, I hope at least…that wouldn't make much sense to me if we weren't…that would just be…really weird…

I'm so weak from lack of food! But since Maria and some random kid sent me some, I am feeling a bit better.

Bye then,

America


	84. Russia 6

America,  
>That hurts me right in my heart comrade and you're under England's control I had anticipated some form of punishment but this is interesting da. You really do sound like a little dog all bark no bite. I shall indeed return for this sunflower and thank you for it.<br>… No my sister can't be here, she doesn't know where I am…. Never mind I just called big sister. You have bite.  
>Alright comrade I shall abandon my plans to adopt your daughters if you keep my little sister from finding me da. Tell my little Alyaska I'm sorry, da. I shall keep Minnesota for now until you can prove my sister is gone from your country.<br>Russia

What? How am I supposed to do that?

And if Bela is here, isn't that GOOD? Don't you want her AWAY from you?

Oh yeah you're here. Oh well.

Speaking of Alaska, I've got to write to her, toodooles!

America


	85. Prussia 6

To the Unawesome America who forgets his more awesome brother,  
>Of course the awesome me is right! Ksese and I am the king of awesome and that's so unawesome you that you can't get out and I'm sick of writing letters. Mattie doesn't write enough, so unawesome… and what do you mean why wouldn't he date the AWESOME ME! Ksesese and no wonder he doesn't tell you anything you hardly remember your own awesome brother let alone he's dating pure awesomeness! I don't think Mattie's gonna try breaking your sorry ass out so don't worry, I told him no on that plan.<br>Wait Russia blew up a McDonald's awesome! Though not for you he's psycho and man when eyebrows is letting you out. I'm sure once he does I'll convince West to let me out and Russia cause's everyone trouble man.  
>From the King of Awesome Prussia<p>

Prussia

I don't know when he's letting me out! He hasn't been writing!

You aren't writing letters! Send me your address so I can write to you!

Wait…brother? HOLY CROW YOU'RE DATING SEALAND! WHAT?

America


	86. Shadow 7

America,

but how did he he would never out grow it if he did he would have his tattoo removed and his guitar sold but he still has it plus his outfits -smiles- you should see him sing its amazing and his guitar was sign by all the sex pistols he would not get rid of it and he still has his music trophies it should be in the closet your in i think i dunno but just look you might just find something  
>from<br>shadow  
>psw yeah oh oh the spirt must be flying mnt bunny =D<p>

Shadow,

OMG YOU'RE SO RIGHT. Wait…so flying mint bunny is REAL!

Erm, nah I'm good on details, I don't need to know about…any of this…

America


	87. Leilani HI 5

America,  
>Not what I meant, I just get around. And most of the European countries like me.<br>Yes. Oh Belarus~~ So, want me to bust me out? I need my computer fixed.  
>Leilani Kamehameha<p>

Leilani,

Get Bela out of the country. Then I'll send Japan to fix it.

America


	88. Kirima AL 1

Hey, America  
>So...I heard England locked you in a closet. Haha! That doesn't sound pleasant!<br>I felt bad that Leilani had to write you, so i wrote you too!  
>(Just to make her feel better, not because I actually wanted to write you)<br>I could always give you some food, since I still know magic from my ORIGINAL TRIBES.  
>Just ask, and MAYBE I'll give you some food.<br>-Kirima AKA Alaska  
>P.S. DO NOT call me your daughter. If anyone, it is Russia who is my parental figure. He did take care of me in a way.<p>

Kirima,

Uh. Bitch, Russia sold your ass for .25 cents an acre, don't you say I didn't appreciate you. I knew of your daaamn worth before any of my other citizens did! Then they all kind of went crazy with the Klondike, BUT THAT'S NOT THE POINT!

The point is, Russia lost interest in you, sold you off and I caught you. Don't say that I don't appreciate you. And just because you live far doesn't mean I'm a bad dad, I figured you didn't want to talk since you never seemed keen to.

Have you been drinking too much vodka? Because your history is off…by a lot.

America

**Star:** LMAO, I got this letter THE SAME DAY WE LEARNED ABOUT ALASKA IN HISTORY CLASS. THIS IS A WIN.


	89. Shadow 8

America,

of course he's real he's so cute oh is his guitar in there too

from

shadow

Shadow,

In where? The letter? Or up his…

Okay gush over England. I'm not taking part in it. Nu-aw. NO WAY.

America


	90. Luxemburg 3

Amerika,

Vati doesnt want 2 talk 2 u anymor. He says dat even doe ur in NATO ur a big

meanie. Dat was rude, I thnk. U r very nice.

Oh... Wel, dats ok!

Bingers? R dose a kind of food? I lik food. Do u lik food?

I met Lilli! She's very suweet! Suweetserland gave me a long talk about wat I can and cant do 2 her. But I dont get wat a '**' is... Do u no? Can u xplain?

It was confusin.

Wow! Is Vati a democracy?

Y do u ruin ppl's life? Ur so nice!

Thnk u!

I hope 2 hear frm u soon!

Gust Klein

Lux,

What did I do? I didn't mean to offend you, all I said was that people kept assuming. But I appreciate the "brotherly" approach to the looooove. Because, like stated above, I've been getting WAY too many of the…you know…_looove_.

Gust, I ruin people's lives by mistake. I guess you could call it mistake. I just go in and take over because I want to show them how democracy works, but then there are messes that go with it and the country ends up getting really mad because they feel like I'm bossing them around, you know how all that goes…

Ask him yourself, I'm too trapped to deal with anything undemocratic at the moment.

I do like food. But…no bingers is not a type of food. Unless you're French…erm, never mind. And I can't get any food at the moment, the only food I've eaten recently are McDonalds and some mangos that writers have sent me.

Erm…tell Switzerland that I said hi. And…just don't do what he tells you not to do to Lilli. Just trust in him and be nice to her. Be nice…very, very nice. You don't want bullets in places they shouldn't go.

America


	91. Leilani HI 6

America,

Aww.. Fine, I'm gonna tell her that its off. Darn. FINALLY! Dammit, I can't work a f**king PC.

Leilani Kamehameha

Leilani,

Well SORRY, Russia captured some random state and I need to get Bela away from him for him to return that state.

I'll write to Japan and make him help you.

America


	92. China 1

你好美国！ 这是中国。

Not to be rude aru, but you owe me a trillion American Dollars. Ah, if, by any chance, you have more chocolate, I would like to help you out of the closet aru. Shinatty-chan and the panda army can-what was the term? Bust you out with no problem aru!

And if by any chance you see South Korea...could you please remind him about copyright infringement aru? And if you see Hong Kong, please remind him to STOP DRAWING HIS CENSORED WITH MOSAIC PICTURES!

Nevermind aru. I'll 'bust you out' anyways. 英国 cursed Hong Kong-弟弟 to have thick eyebrows like him...THE PANDA ARMY SHALL BE THERE IN AROUND FIVE HOURS ARU

中国, aru

China,

Uh…no comment. Besides, you're WAY closer to South Korea than I am! Literally, you can see him, while I'm stuck in the closet-which, by the way, has no chocolate, so darn it you can't help me. Booh.

I sent Star's dad to meet with your vice-prime minister of some random trade thingy that I don't really remember right now. Did he like what I sent? I don't remember to be honest. I just hope that he actually did it…because that would suck if all things in my nation stopped with me in here…

America

**Star:** Just to let you know, because of my dad, I can't get any characters. They're just shoved into the little white boxes. Racist computer…


	93. Latvia 2

M-Mr America,

I-I don't drink t-that much! W-Who told y-you i'm an addict? I b-bet it was P-Poland... b-but ive sent s-s-some drinks over for you with this l-letter.

That's a-alright i understand y-you must be v-very busy, b-but why were you in the closet?

W-Well mostly i'm f-fine, Sealand a-and i are m-meeting up this w-weekend.

B-But i've had M-Mr Russia chase m-me around all week with his p-pipe trying to r-reform the S-Soviet Union...Its been s-scary!

I'll tell him.

Latvia

Latvia,

Uh I read about it on…erm… *almost breaks fourth wall*

Haha, Poland would probably spill his beans about stuff like that but its okay dude, because I'm underage but I drink anyways!

Uh…Soviet Union again? NOOOOOO argh, not again…!

Sealand? Good luck. What are you two going to do? Surf the internet?

Thanks! That's cool. So how _is_ Russia treating you guys, other than trying to annex you again?

America

**Star:** *pays too much attention to the character bios of Hetalia*


	94. Please Break Needed!

OKAY STAR DESPERATLY NEEDS A BREAK!

Here are her excuses:

Pre-IB 9

Pokemon Manga (THAT YOU ALL SHOULD READ)

The Photo

Taller Trees

Into the Viewpoint of Alfred (you know, so I can have time to write it and think of a better title…)

Taller Trees Civil War Sequel type thing

The other real stories I'm writing

The school play (under two weeks (today is November 6, 2011) from now, ahhhhrgh)

Cousin's wedding in Michigan (ten hours away TT)

Thank you so much for writing though! I'll be back with this story soon, but I'm going to focus on other things for a while. Thanks!

(Go see Miracle Worker if you're in the area: Rockville High School, 2100 Baltimore Road Rockville MD 20851-Friday the 18th at 7PM, Saturday the 19th at 2PM and 7PM, and Sunday the 20th at 2PM, tickets are $8. If you're awesome, then come see me as Helen on the Friday and the Saturday matinee showings. BTW ASL and Cue-Speech interpreters are there for both of the matinees.)


	95. Native America 1 (please read, everyone)

**Star:** It has taken me over a year to continue because of some complications that have come up but there are just some letters I can't respond to.

I feel that…there are some things that Hetalia can't take a stance on. I don't want to be representative of all the emotions and thoughts of every Native American and I don't want to assume the identity of something that I don't fully understand myself. I can't respond to this letter as America, and I'm sorry.

It's got nothing to do with you though :) feel free to rp as other characters and I will happily respond!


	96. Leilani (HI) 7

America,

Ohh... Yeah, I heard about that. And is it weird that shes nice to me?

FINALLY! THIS F**KING PC SUCKS! *Blue screen of death* Ohshit. Well thats just great.

Leilani Kamehameha

Leilani,

Erm, yeah. I'll try to get ahold of Japan as soon as possible though, okay? Yes, okay.

America


	97. Shadow 9

America,  
>What do you mean -clueless-<br>From  
>Shadow<p>

Shadow,  
>N-Never mind. I'd really rather not go into it...<br>America


End file.
